Tiempo Fuera
by Kaede Lu
Summary: Es la batalla final de la guerra ninja. Konoha está destruida y ahora Sasuke es el único que puede enfrentarse a Uchiha Madara. ¿Pero qué pasa si alguien le da la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar... TODO? /Sasusaku.
1. Empezar de nuevo

**Tiempo Fuera**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación: **T

**Resumen:**

Es la batalla final de la guerra ninja. Konoha está destruida y ahora Sasuke es el único que puede enfrentarse a Uchiha Madara. ¿Pero qué pasa si alguien le da la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar... todo? Sasusaku.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers.

**Nota ****de ****la ****AUTORA****–** Últimamente estuve leyendo algunos fics de Naruto sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban contados desde la perspectiva de Sakura o de muchas personas, así que dije: ¿Y cómo sería un fic de esos vivido por Sasuke? En fin, he aquí mi mejor intento de crear uno.

Espero que todo les haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**Dedicatorias**: Para _los __que __han __deseado __retroceder __al __pasado._

.

.

**PROLOGO**

_._

_._

Un lamento de dolor despertó a Sasuke de su estado de inconsciencia.

Abrió los ojos mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo. Sus heridas no eran demasiado graves, pero tenía una gran baja en su nivel de chakra, aún le demandaría un tiempo reponerse.

Cuando logró levantarse, dio una vista panorámica a su aldea. La muerte asola Konoha. Tras la declaración de guerra de Uchiha Madara a los Kages, la batalla final de la guerra deja a la aldea oculta de la Hoja destruida.

Pero ahora mismo Naruto se estaría encargando de darle una buena golpiza a Madara. Al menos eso estaban haciendo los dos hasta que un golpe por parte del líder de Akatsuki dejó al menor de los Uchiha noqueado.

Así es. Tras escapar del jutsu de Madara, Sasuke había regresado al bando de la Hoja. Uchiha Madara estaba loco, de eso estaba seguro. Incluso más que Orochimaru. Jamás volvería a trabajar del lado de un enfermo con ideas maquiavélicas nuevamente.

Pero ahora debía buscar a Naruto. Ambos tenían un asunto que concluir.

Dio un gran salto hacia el mirador de la aldea, en donde su batalla se había estado llevando a cabo, pero lo que vio fue algo totalmente inesperado. Aterrador. Uchiha Madara se encontraba, victorioso, sobre un Naruto inconsciente. Más que eso, teniendo en cuenta la enorme bestia de nueve colas que se encontraba detrás de ellos, había logrado despojar a Naruto del poder del Kyuubi... y eso solo significaba una cosa.

"No..."

Sasuke temió lo peor.

No, Naruto Uzumaki no podía estar muerto, ¡él iba a ser el séptimo Hokage! ¡El no merecía morir!

Volteó a buscar ayuda, ante la mirada cruel de Madara. ¡Sakura! Tal vez ella podría salvarlo, era una ninja médico, seguro ella sería capaz...

- ¿Estabas buscándola? – habló entonces Madara.

Y entonces Sasuke vio su mundo derrumbado.

La pelirrosa se encontraba también inconsciente, casi al costado de Naruto. Madara se había encargado de que ella viera todo, que llorara por Naruto, para luego deshacerse de los dos...

Sasuke estaba estático.

Ahora _ella_ también. Ambos, sus dos mejores amigos. Su _única_ familia. Muerta.

Lo había perdido todo, de nuevo...

Entonces activó su sharingan mientras concentraba todo su chakra en el brazo para arremeter contra Madara con un chidori. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, pero no le importaba. Por sus amigos, este sería el último golpe...

"**Hey, baka-otouto"**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

"¿...Itachi?"

"**Nunca es malo empezar de nuevo..."**

Entonces vio cómo su hermano le sonrió y colocó sus dedos en su frente como siempre solía hacerlo, y luego todo se volvió negro, mientras Itachi activaba su jutsu...

* * *

**CAPITULO I  
Empezar de nuevo.**

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras la luz del sol caía sobre su cara. Se tapó con las sábanas para volver a dormir un poco más. Nunca hacía eso, pero realmente estaba muy cansado y estar en su cama se sentía tan bien...

Un segundo. ¿Qué cama?

El Uchiha se paró bruscamente mientras intentaba entender lo que pasaba. ¿Estaba... vivo? ¿O eso era el cielo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba en su antiguo departamento de Konoha? ¿¡Qué había pasado con Sakura y con Naruto!

Solo recordaba que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Madara y luego...

_Tsk_. Maldito Itachi.

Siempre adelantándose a todo...

¿Pero a qué se habrá referido con "empezar de nuevo"?

- Hmp... molesto. – murmuró el Uchiha, mientras se dirigía a su baño para lavarse la cara.

Debía estar bien despierto para luego poder sentarse a pensar qué se supone que iba a hacer tras la "pequeña" intervención de su hermano en su batalla. Ni siquiera sabía qué le había hecho exactamente.

¿Lo había transportado? ¿Tal vez estaba bajo un genjutsu? ¿O tal vez estaba muerto y era todo un producto de su imaginación?

Entonces entró a su baño y casi golpea a un pequeño niño que se encontraba frente a él. Sasuke sabía que sus reflejos eran excelentes (aunque por alguna razón los sintió algo menos rápidos que lo normal) así que no se le escapaba ningún movimiento por parte de nadie. Menos si ese alguien – aunque fuera un simple niño desconocido – se encuentre supuestamente invadiendo su departamento sin permiso.

Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber vivido con un niño. O tal vez ese niño era quien vivía en su departamento luego de que se marchó de Konoha. Como sea, no perdía nada preguntándole.

- ¿Y tú qué haces en mi dep-

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que ese niño se parecía MUCHO a él cuando tenía 12 años y que se encontraba frente al espejo.

"Oh no... no puede ser cierto"

Sasuke tenía un tic en el ojo.

- ¿¡QUÉEEE DEMONIOOOOS!

.

.

"Hmm... esa voz sonó como la de Sasuke-kun..." pensó una pelirrosa mientras abría los ojos y se revolvía en su cama.

- ¡OH, CIERTO! ¡HOY VEO A SASUKE-KUN, KYAAAAA! – gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama entusiasmada.

No podía creer cómo lo había olvidado... ¡hoy era su primer día de la academia! ¡Los asignarían a equipos!

Corrió al baño mientras se vestía como un rayo y se peinaba su larga cabellera rosada. Larga, "como le gustaba a Sasuke". Guiñó un ojo hacia espejo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¡Cariño! No olvides desayunar... ¡si quieres puedes ir a la casa de Ino y luego vienen las dos al almuerzo más tarde! – le gritó su madre desde su habitación.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Su mamá siempre trataba de re-amistarla con Ino, su mayor rival.

- Ya, mamá... – le respondió, antes de salir corriendo hacia la academia. Hablando de Ino, debía llegar antes que ella allí. No iba a permitirse perder. Ella, Sakura Haruno, se sentaría al lado de Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama. Seguía en shock, mientras intentaba asimilar el plan de su hermano. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaría las cosas desde tanto tiempo antes?

Seguramente una de las cosas más importantes sería _no haberse marchado nunca de Konoha._ Sí, probablemente eso. Y, claro, no haber matado a Itachi. Pero Sasuke se sentía en parte tranquilo, porque si fue _Itachi_ quien lo llevó al pasado... entonces él siempre estuvo vivo, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha suspiró. Tendría que maquinar un plan con una muy larga duración, desde que fue asignado al equipo siete hasta la batalla en que Itachi intervino para transportarlo en el tiempo...

Pero, ¿cuándo se supone que lo asignaban a su equipo?

**Demonios.**

Era hoy.

Entonces se vistió rápidamente y se colocó su bandana de Konoha (con una gran sonrisa, de verdad extrañaba usarla) para luego salir por la ventana y saltar hacia la academia.

El siempre llegaba temprano. No iba a permitir que nadie sospeche _nada_ llegando en otro horario...

...eso si llegar a la academia saltando sobre los tejados no era sospechoso.

.

...

.

Como siempre, llegó primero, _de nuevo_. Sonrió hacia un lado. Aún con su poco desarrollado físico de 12 años, las habilidades de control de chakra y velocidad que adquirió durante todos sus años de entrenamiento aumentaban su nivel notablemente.

Se fue a sentar a su sitio de siempre, en su típica pose de "aléjate si no quieres tener problemas" con su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Aunque su oportunidad de cambiar el destino de sus amigos y el de él había levantado un poco su ánimo, su humor taan especial y algo ácido seguía siendo su característica más notable. No es que de la nada iba a empezar a actuar amable con todos. Eso jamás.

- ¡Ohayo, Sasuke-kuuun! – lo saludó entonces alguien.

Ino Yamanaka. Rayos, cómo la odiaba cuando actuaba como fangirl. Al menos la del futuro ya lo había superado...

- Hmp. – respondió, únicamente. No tenía intenciones de hablar mucho con nadie, a menos que...

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun... ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – le preguntó una voz inconfundible.

Volteó a ver y se encontró con Sakura. La dulce e inocente Sakura de 12 años. A veces extrañaba un poco esa faceta de su compañera. Se la veía más... alegre. Menos lastimada.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que él era en parte el culpable de ello.

- Hmp, claro. – soltó. Por más de que quería hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que pasó, no podía hacerlo. Al menos no aún.

Sakura sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de "TOMA ESO" a Ino, a la que ella y TODAS las fangirls presentes en el salón respondieron fulminándola con la mirada mientras se dirigía a sentarse al lado del Uchiha.

- ¿Me dejan pasar? – les preguntó la pelirrosa a unos chicos que se encontraban también en el salón.

Solo entonces alguien apareció de entre ellos.

- ¡Hey, Sakura-chan! – la saludó Naruto, sonrojado.

Sasuke sonrió, aliviado. Era bueno volver a ver a su mejor amigo, sano y salvo.

"Tan dobe como siempre..." pensó.

Sakura volteó a ver al rubio con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? – le preguntó.

- Etto... bueno, yo quería saber si querías sentarte a mi lado, Sakura-chan. – le respondió él, con cara sonriente y el brazo detrás de la nuca.

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza, divertido.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡MUÉVETE! ¡QUIERO SENTARME AL OTRO LADO! – le respondió ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ok. Había que admitirlo. Sakura podía ser mala con Naruto, muy mala.

Entonces Naruto dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, mientras fruncía el ceño. Sasuke solo alzó una ceja en respuesta.

Trató de recordar qué pasó en ese momento...

Solo entonces Naruto saltó sobre su carpeta y miró de reojo a Sasuke, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¡NARUTO, BÁJATE DE AHÍ! – le gritaban Sakura, Ino y todas las demás fangirls.

- No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene de especial este chico? – reclamaba Naruto, señalándolo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

"¿Así de dobe era?" se preguntó mentalmente "Ellas lo van a matar".

- ¡NARUTO, HE DICHO QUE TE BAJES! – le gritó Sakura, mientras lo empujaba para que salga de ahí.

Pero Naruto empezó a caer hacia delante, justo sobre Sasuke. Fue ahí cuando el Uchiha recordó lo que pasó.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

**El beso.**

Oh, demonios. Debía evitar esa escena entre Naruto y él a toda costa.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – saltó de su carpeta, mientras sostenía a Naruto para que no caiga sobre él, para luego caer al otro lado del pasillo, alejado de su amigo y libre de cualquier vergüenza...

... o al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

- Sasuke-kun... – escuchó que le dijo una voz.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Justo al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que había caído sobre alguien. Ahora mismo sus ojos verdes lo miraban con sorpresa.

**Rayos.**

Se levantó inmediatamente tratando de recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba (si es que no la había perdido toda con su pequeño "gritito" y su caída sobre la pelirrosa).

Luego la ayudó a levantarse.

- Ehmm... lo siento, Sakura. – se disculpó, tratando de evitar sonrojarse, mientras regresaba como un bólido a su sitio.

Obviamente TODOS los presentes en el salón lo miraban como si estuviera loco, con un tic en el ojo.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya logrado matar a Orochimaru y no pueda sobrevivir a un día de academia sin perder mi dignidad?" pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

Mataría a Itachi por ser el responsable de que le suceda eso, de eso estaba seguro.

- Buenos días, estudiantes. Dado que todos ustedes lograron aprobar el examen para volverse ninjas, hoy los asignaré a sus nuevos equipos de tres integrantes. Cada equipo tendrá a un jounin como sensei y podrá ser asignado a sus misiones con la aldea. – anunció Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke sonrió internamente. Al fin equipo siete...

Entonces volteó a ver a Naruto, que se sentaba al lado de Sakura y seguía mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Hmp, si estamos en el mismo equipo vas a tener que soportarme igual. – le dijo al rubio, sonriendo de lado.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida. ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba tratando de ser... _amistoso_ con alguien? ¿Con _Naruto_? Eso sí que era raro.

- Equipo siete: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. – anunció Iruka.

Sakura se paró de su silla y empezó a gritar – ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – mientras todas las fangirls la fulminaban con la mirada, en especial Ino, que se encontraba detrás y parecía a punto de cometer homicidio contra ella.

Naruto estaba en shock, mientras murmuraba algo como "¿Con Sasuke...?" y el Uchiha únicamente sonreía de lado, lo cual hacía la situación más extraña aún. (¿Sasuke sonriendo? Vamos...).

Todo esto ante las miradas atónitas de todo el salón (incluyendo a la del pobre Iruka).

- Qué problemáticos... – murmuró Shikamaru, haciendo uso de su típica frase.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! – llamó entonces Naruto. - ¿Por qué un ninja excepcional como yo… tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que este tipo? – le preguntó, molesto, señalando a Sasuke.

- Las calificaciones de Sasuke fueron las mejores entre las de los 27 graduados… Naruto, tú fuiste el ULTIMO. – le respondió Iruka – Tenemos que hacer eso para lograr un balance en los equipos, ¿entiendes?

- Vamos, dobe, no es tan difícil de entender… - murmuró Sasuke, rodando los ojos.

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES DOBE, TEME? – le respondió el rubio.

- ¡KYAAAAA, CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE TEME A SASUKE-KUUN! – gritaron todas las fangirls en coro.

Entonces Sakura empezó a ahorcar a Naruto mientras Sasuke suspiraba mirando a sus dos mejores amigos.

"Es bueno poder empezar de nuevo… pero me pregunto cuando veremos a Kakashi…"

Entonces Iruka habló - Esta tarde se reunirán con sus líderes jounin. Tómense un descanso hasta entonces.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. _Ahora sí, _el Equipo siete estaría al fin completo.

"Hmp… aunque esta vez apoyaré al dobe con su broma de la mota…" pensó, divertido.

Entonces dirigió su vista a su amiga pelirrosa.

Sonrió mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido con ella antes de la batalla de Konoha. Aunque su amiga no recordara nada de ello… era bueno saber que ahora sería más fácil lograr que se cumpliera.

Definitivamente, para todos, este sería un mejor comienzo…

.

.

**Tiempo Fuera I – Fin  
Continuará**

.

.

**Nota de la autora:** Y aquí vengo de nuevo, con un nuevo fic… esta vez ya no un AU, sino un fic de viaje en el tiempo ;D se me hace muy gracioso hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Se supone que en plena "batalla final súper trágica de Konoha" llega Itachi-kun y pone el mundo de su hermanito al revés… Creo que al inicio parece un drama, pero luego es comedia pura xD ¿Qué opinan de la parte en que Sasuke evitó el beso con Naruto? JAJA me encantó escribir eso… Solo por si acaso, este fic es un Sasusaku, así que este se irá "mostrando" más en cada capítulo :D no se alarmen.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	2. Amigos

.

.

.

**T**

**I**

**E**

**M**

**P**

**O**

**F**

**U**

**E**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

_Entró sigilosamente a la cueva, mientras se aseguraba de no haber sido visto por nadie. A estas alturas, más le valdría estar muerto si era descubierto en Konoha. Más aún con Danzo como nuevo Hokage._

_Solo había pocas personas que sabían de su regreso. Como era típico en él, prefirió ahorrarse las explicaciones y simplemente omitir el explicar el porqué de su retorno. Su orgullo se lo impedía, se rehusaba a darles la razón. Pero muy dentro de él, lo admitía. Sin duda había sido un idiota al marcharse tres años atrás con Orochimaru. Con esa asquerosa serpiente que solo lo había utilizado. Sonrío con satisfacción al recordar que fue gracias a sí mismo que el sannin ya no se encontraba en otro lado que ardiendo en el infierno._

_Pero ahora el problema era Madara. Estaba más que seguro de que Akatsuki iniciaría el nuevo ataque contra la aldea pronto. Pero esta vez sí estaría ahí para derrotarlo y consumar su verdadera venganza._

_Entonces percibió un leve sonido detrás de él y volteó rápidamente a la vez que activaba su sharingan, mientras identificaba al intruso._

_Pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba._

_Cabello…rosa. Y un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con asombro._

_Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a quien tenía en frente._

_- Sasuke-kun… de verdad… volviste. – musitó esta._

_Irónico, pero una de las pocas personas que no sabía del regreso del Uchiha era la joven Haruno._

_- Sakura. – murmuró él._

___Entonces los ojos negros miraron con intensidad a los verdes. Definitivamente este reencuentro sería algo difícil. Sasuke tenía importantes cosas que contar a la pelirrosa_.

* * *

**CAPITULO II  
Amigos.**

* * *

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente y se apoyó en el muro del edificio, mientras se disponía a empezar su almuerzo previo a su reunión de equipo.

El inicio no había estado tan mal como lo había pensado… si se dejaba de lado su "pequeña" vergüenza con sus compañeros de equipo en la academia, claro está.

Era curioso cómo ahora todo era tranquilo y calmado de nuevo. De un momento a otro su hermano fue capaz de transportarlo de una horrible guerra a sus más agradables recuerdos.

Pero… _no eran_ recuerdos. Esto era real.

Era algo inquietante para él saber los riesgos que un _gran_ "cambio en el tiempo" suponía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sonrió al imaginar lo mucho que podría cambiar en su vida para bien. Sabía que se había comportado como un _completo y grandísimo baka_ al marcharse con Orochimaru… y al luchar contra Itachi, y apoyar a Madara, y atacar Konoha, y herir a sus amigos, y… ¡por Kami!, había arruinado su vida, en pocas palabras.

"Hmp…"

_Herir a sus amigos._

Qué mal sonaba eso. Ese era el peor error de todos, definitivamente.

Pero ahora, ya no sería igual.  
Una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. _Jamás_ volvería a hacerlo. Y era una promesa.

Tomó otro bocado de su almuerzo mientras recordaba qué hizo esa tarde… lo pensó un poco… Mph, cierto. Naruto lo había emboscado. Rió por lo bajo al acordarse de ello. Aunque nunca supo por qué lo hizo, esta vez sería interesante averiguarlo. Sólo tendría que esperar la llegada de su amigo rubio, luego se liberaría de las cuerdas e iría a ver por qué el dobe lo quería fuera por un tiempo.

Entonces escuchó unas leves vibraciones provenientes del techo del edificio. Rodó los ojos y contó mentalmente.

_3…2…1…_

- ¡Te tengo, datte-bayo! – gritó Naruto, mientras se lanzaba sobre Sasuke.

"Dobe… eso dolió…" pensó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Naruto lo empujó hacia la habitación de la casa y lo empezó a atar con las cuerdas.

Finalmente, acabó su trabajo.

- ¡JÁ! ¡Ni siquiera necesité mi jutsu de sustitución para atraparte! – empezó a alardear el rubio, mientras colocaba sus manos en una posición que Sasuke reconoció al instante. - ¡Jutsu de transformación! – Sasuke arqueó una ceja cuando vio que Naruto se transformó en… ¿él mismo?

"¿Por qué rayos el dobe se querría transformar en mí?" pensó, negando con la cabeza.

Entonces Naruto-Sasuke salió por la ventana murmurando un burlón "Hmph, teme" y riendo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro... es decir, en el rostro se Sasuke en quien se había transformado Naruto.

Había salido, por la ventana. Al **exterior.**

Ok, esto era peligroso. El Uchiha nunca se había puesto a pensar en los riesgos que traía el hecho de que NARUTO UZUMAKI, el ninja nº 1 hiperactivo cabeza-hueca, alias "el dobe", se estuviera paseando por Konoha fingiendo ser él mismo, el respetado Sasuke Uchiha. Definitivamente esto ponía en riesgo su reputación… si el pequeño hecho de la mañana no lo había hecho lo suficiente, claro.

"Tsk."

El Uchiha se desató rápidamente de las cuerdas con las que el Uzumaki lo había "vencido" – _como si unas simples cuerdas fueran suficientes para detener a un SHINOBI_, pensaba– y salió rápidamente a buscar al rubio.

"¿Dónde estás, usuratonkachi?"

.

…

.

Después de haber ido a la academia, el parque e incluso el campo de entrenamiento, no había logrado encontrar al _rubio _– que por el momento no lo era – aún, hasta que…

Lo vio.

A partir de entonces, todo sucedió _MUY rápido._

.

Sakura sentada en una banca, comiendo su almuerzo.  
Naruto_-él_ apoyado en un árbol mirando a Sakura de manera ¿seductora?  
Sakura sorprendida. – _Obvio, quién ¿no se asustaría con eso? Sasuke Uchiha no ve así a nadie… sólo a… bueno, eso ya pasará en el futuro.  
Él_ diciéndole a ella algo como "Tienes una frente tan grande y tan linda… que me gustaría _besarla._"

.

.

.

_- besarla._

_- besarla._

-_¿¡BESARLA!_

.

Qué-demonios-has-dicho-**DOBE!**

Sasuke activó automáticamente su sharingan mientras seguía espiando a su _amigo_ y a la pelirrosa. Debía hacer algo antes de pasar más vergüenza y dejar que el dobe se salga con la suya. Y rápido.

El Sasuke falso rió, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sakura. – Eso sonó como algo que Naruto hubiera dicho.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo el dobe? _Tú_ eres Naruto." Pensó Sasuke, confundido.

Entonces Naruto-Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de Sakura. – Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- ¿Huh? – soltó esta.

- ¿Qué piensas de Naruto? – le preguntó el chico.

_Así que de eso se trataba…_

La Haruno agachó la cabeza. - Siempre está metiéndose en mi camino… le divierte verme enfadada. Naruto no entiende nada sobre mí, simplemente es _molesto._

Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso sonaba bastante _familiar…_

Pero por fin entendía por dónde comenzaba esa rivalidad que siempre tuvo con su amigo. Entonces tuvo una gran idea…

-porque _me gustas…_ - Un momento, había perdido parte de la conversación… ¿Cuándo es que la pelirrosa decidió confesarse ante el falso Sasuke? – Es en serio. Lo haría todo para que me aceptes…

Entonces la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y empezó a inclinarse hacia Naruto-Sasuke para… un segundo, ¿¡acaso se iban a **besar**!

Oh, demonios. Debía hacer algo ahora mismo.

_Idea, es ahora cuando debes funcionar._

"Henge no jutsu, _Transformación._"

Cuando estaba a punto de evitar ese _beso_ **totalmente**-NO-deseado entre su mejor amigo y Sakura, su falso _yo_ se llevó las manos al estómago.

"¿Qué rayos?" pensó Sasuke.

- Mi… estómago… - se quejó Naruto - ¡Volveré en seguida! – y se alejó corriendo probablemente a buscar un baño.

A Sasuke le apareció una gotita en la frente. "Dobe".

Pero ahora era tiempo de poner en práctica SU plan.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa para saludarla.

- ¡Hey… Sakura-chan! – le dijo, intentando sonar como el rubio.

Así es. Se había transformado en Naruto. Pero esta sería la única vez en TODA su vida en que lo haría, y por extremas razones de urgencia, ¿¡ok!

- Oh, eres tú, Naruto. – le respondió esta, con indiferencia.

_Ouch. _Finalmente entendía a Naruto. Sakura lo trataba peor que él a ella en un principio.

- Había algo que yo… quería preguntarte. – le soltó él, con cautela. Era obvio que ella no reaccionaría igual con _quien se supone que es_ Naruto que con _quien se supone que es_ Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué opinas de Sasuke? – le preguntó.

Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos. Al menos el rubio no sonaba nada receloso o hiperactivo al preguntárselo, así que simplemente se limitaría a responder su pregunta.

- Ehmmm… yo… creo que Sasuke-kun es alguien muy admirable. Es alguien fuerte, inteligente, valiente, listo, lindo…

- Hmp. – soltó únicamente Sasuke-Naruto.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, probablemente por la forma tan _poco ruidosa_ en que el supuesto Naruto le respondió, muy parecida al célebre monosílabo Uchiha…

- ¿No crees que él… es muy frío con todos? – preguntó entonces el Uchiha.

La Haruno alzó una ceja. - ¿Frío?

- ¿No opinas que es demasiado distante? ¿Qué no valora a quienes tiene cerca? – continuó preguntando.

Sasuke se limitó a esperar que ella respondiese. _Necesitaba_ saber la verdadera opinión de ella.

- Bueno… yo…

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es, datte-bayo! ¡Es el teme! – dijo una voz entonces.

La Haruno abrió ampliamente los ojos - ¿¡N-Naruto! ¡CON RAZÓN SONABAS TAN POCO HIPERACTIVO, BAKA! ¿Y entonces quién eres t- la pelirrosa paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de un chico de cabello azabache, que la miraba a ella y al rubio que se sentaba a su lado con cara de "Ups".

"Baka… te acabas de delatar." Pensó el verdadero Sasuke, con una gotita en la frente.

- Sasuke-kun… - le dijo, asustada, al chico que acababa de llegar - ¿Por qué sonaste como Naruto…?

- Hmp… porque _yo_ soy Sasuke. – le dijo entonces el Sasuke-Naruto.

- ¿¡Sasuke-kun!/¿¡Teme! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y el Uzumaki al verdadero Uchiha, aún trasformado en el rubio.

- Hmp, no me digas teme, usuratonkachi. – le respondió el Uchiha a su amigo, mientras se transformaba finalmente en él mismo.

- Entonces… eso significa que… - empezó a decir la Haruno, con la cabeza gacha.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki – ya en sus estados normales – cruzaron miradas, para luego encontrarse con la mirada asesina de la pelirrosa - ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE BESARME CONTIGO, BAKAAAAAAAAAA! – y empezó a perseguir a Naruto con una venita en la frente.

Sasuke se cayó al estilo anime.

- ¡No, espera, Sakura-chan! ¡**SAKURA-CHAN, GOOOOMEN**! – gritaba el rubio, mientras corría alrededor de Sasuke con una furiosa Sakura persiguiéndolo a muerte.

"Par de bakas…" pensó el Uchiha.

- ¡Temeeeee AUXILIO! – Sasuke pestañeó lentamente. ¿Ahora _el dobe_ le había pedido ayuda? Wow, es sí que fue raro.

Aunque al menos esta vez se hicieron amigos más rápidamente. Tch, más tiempo soportando al dobe.

_Pero…_ Sonrió.

Dirigió su mirada a la Haruno.

…_esta vez se encargaría de empezar mejor con _ella_también. _Ahora mismo.

- Oigan… ya tenemos que ir a ver a Kakash- es decir, a nuestro líder jounin. – les avisó.

- Oh, cierto, estamos algo tarde, Sasuke-kun. – respondió la Haruno. Luego volteó a ver a Naruto – ESTO NO HA QUEDADO AQUÍ, UZUMAKI. – lo amenazó, con su típica mirada asesina.

- Pero Sakura-chan… - murmuró este con un puchero.

- ¡Y **_SIN_** PEROS! – puntualizó ella, caminando con Sasuke hacia el salón de la academia en donde esperarían a Kakashi.

Entonces los tres empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia ahí. Era raro que Naruto no dijera nada, pero se debía probablemente al hecho de haber delatado su transformación el en el Uchiha hace unos minutos… incluso con Sasuke ocurría lo mismo. Pensaba con desagrado en la posibilidad de que comiencen a cuestionarlo sobre su transformación en el rubio.

Es decir, ¿¡por qué rayos _Sasuke Uchiha_ querría transformarse en el dobe de _Naruto Uzumaki_!

Sólo Sasuke lo sabía.

Entonces la pelirrosa lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…? – lo llamó, suave y tímidamente.

_Rayos. _Sasuke frunció el ceño. _Ese tono…_

Decenas de imágenes y recuerdos de su reciente futuro se arremolinaron en su mente…

.

.

_-¿Sasuke-kun…?_

Tú… estás aquí…

_-¿Sasuke-kun…?_

"Sakura… yo…

_-¿Sasuke-kun…?_

… lo siento."

_-¿Sasuke-kun…?_

Pero qué-

_Un beso._

…gracias.

.

.

El Uchiha pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente. Prefirió limitarse a responder con su monosílabo y morderse la lengua para no soltar nada indebido. - ¿Hmp?

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste qué pensaba de ti? – inquirió ella.

_Genio. _Ahí está, finalmente se lo había preguntado.

- Uno puede querer la opinión de sus compañeros de equipo, ¿no? – le respondió, cortante.

- Pero no lo entiendo… - continuó hablando. – ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. "Tan molesta como siempre…"

- Digamos que… prefería asegurarme con una respuesta totalmente sincera. – le respondió, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Quieres decir que pensaste que no habría sido sincera si tú mismo lo hubieras preguntado? – dijo la Haruno.

- Honestamente, ¿qué piensas de mí además de todos esos halagos que mencionaste? – le preguntó a la pelirrosa, mirándola directamente, mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Bueno… yo… - ella desvió la vista, sonrojada.

- Tranquila, Sakura, lo entiendo. Sé que no vas a aceptarlo, pero te cuesta admitir que soy muy distante con ustedes… pero te gustaría que no lo fuera y que seamos amigos. Y… lo darías todo por que te acepte. – Sakura abrió los ojos, perpleja, ante todos los aciertos que Sasuke había mencionado sobre sus sentimientos de ella hacia él. – Además, - agregó el Uchiha, divertido por la expresión de la Haruno – estás muy sorprendida porque jamás me habías oído decir tantas palabras seguidas y porque acerté en todo lo que dije.

Sakura miró hacia un lado, avergonzada, para intentar ocultar su sonrojo. Aclaró la garganta. – Sí… eso es _exactamente_ lo que pienso. Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó, con intriga. – Es decir, me halaga que parezcas conocerme, Sasuke-kun – sonrió nerviosamente – pero, además de la academia no nos conocemos de ninguna parte. ¿Por qué de repente pareces saber tanto de mí?

Los ojos de la chica brillaban ilusionados. Sasuke la miró con diversión, adivinando los pensamientos de su _compañera._

Conociéndola, se estaba haciendo ilusiones románticas con él. Era seguro.

- Es fácil conocerte. – soltó, simplemente, con una expresión neutral.

- Oh. – le respondió Sakura, visiblemente desilusionada.

Entonces un pesado silencio se asentó entre ambos, hasta que Naruto se les adelantó, a la vez que llegaban al edificio.

- SIIIIIIIIII, ¡AL FIN CONOCEREMOS A NUESTRO LÍDER JOUNIN! – gritó Naruto, con emoción.

- Hay que darnos prisa, debe estar esperándonos. – anunció Sakura.

- ¡Es cierto, Sakura-chan! ¡No podemos llegar tarde a nuestra primera reunión de equipo! – Naruto entonces se colocó al lado de Sasuke, a la vez que la pelirrosa lo miraba con su mirada asesina nuevamente. Al parecer aún no olvidaba el pequeño casi-beso con él del almuerzo.

- Hmp, te apuesto diez tazones de ramen a que nuestro líder aún no llega, dobe. – le dijo el Uchiha a Naruto, sonriendo de lado.

El inner de Sasuke rió internamente. Era hora de hacer pagar a Naruto por intentar besar a Sakura.

- ¡Que sean veinte, teme! ¡Espero que el Ichiraku haya preparado suficientes platos porque yo me los voy a acabar TODOS luego de esta reunión, datte-bayo! – rió ruidosamente.

- Hmp, hecho. – le respondió el Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida.

Sasuke se estaba comportando _raro…_ y no es que no le agradara, claro. Estaba mucho más gentil y amistoso tanto con Naruto como con ella. Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que se le ocurría considerarlo _distante_? ¡Si ya no lo era para nada!

No sabía que se traía entre manos el Uchiha, pero fuera lo que fuera, sería interesante averiguarlo…

¿…o no?

.

**Tiempo Fuera II – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** Y, ¿qué opinan de este nuevo capi? Mezclé parte de los recuerdos de Sasuke con la historia presente, así que podrán ir viendo de esa manera qué pasó entre él y Saku antes de la batalla. ¡Oh! Y ahora Naruto pagará por haber casi-besado a Saku por la puesta de Sasuke :D al parecer el niño sí tenía humor, jaja. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

.

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews:**

**Asumi Tokugawa, Karina Natsumi, o0Hana-Chan0o, YuukiHinamoriChan, Clau Hatake, Yume no Kaze, *-_shinofan_-*, Wafffles, jazmin-0512, -Sakuritah-, Hatake Nabiki, colmillo blanco, cat-chan, ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY, KiraUchiha, Kary Uchiha, Elade-chan, serpblue_, _setsuna17, xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx, Ofelitha moshithitha, Amira, Valee 404, Rioko001, Sweetlyrics, Danika =), yop, LIZ, Lagrimas de Medianoche.**

¡Recuerden que _u__na autora con reviews es una autora feliz! :)_


	3. Deseos

.

.

.

**tiempo**

**fuera**

.

.

.

_Los ojos color brea miraban fijamente a los verdes, que rebosaban de decisión. Noche contra bosque. Negro contra jade. Una lucha de miradas se desataba entre los jóvenes en esos momentos._

_Entonces la pelirrosa habló._

_- Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? – casi susurró, denotando la incomprensión en su voz._

_Porque no lo entendía. _El_estaba en Konoha. Después de todos los años de búsqueda, finalmente había vuelto, por su cuenta. Era obvio que Sakura se sentía perpleja. Su aparente decisión era solo una máscara para protegerse de lo que sea que el Uchiha fuera a hacer._

_El Uchiha por su parte frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la pelirrosa le preguntaba eso? Honestamente no esperaba ser interrogado de esa forma. ¿Acaso no habían querido siempre que regrese? ¿Y por qué precisamente _ella_tenía que reaccionar así? ¿No lo habían estado buscando y esperando?_

_- Regresando. – le respondió él, con voz fría y amenazante._

_- No eres bienvenido en Konoha. – le replicó ella entonces, con una seguridad que jamás había escuchado el moreno por parte de Sakura Haruno._

_Entonces Sasuke abrió ampliamente los ojos, para luego activar su sharingan. Esto no tenía que pasar así. No tenía sentido que _Sakura Haruno_le respondiera de esa manera. No lo comprendía… esperaba más un molesto reencuentro lleno de emotividad que ser rechazado de esa manera._

_De todas las personas que podían reaccionar así, Sakura era la que menos esperaba él que lo hiciera. _

_"Tsk. Molesta como siempre…"_

_De todas formas, su inesperada reacción de rechazo sólo complicaría más las cosas._

_- No me interesa ser bienvenido. – le respondió él, firmemente, aunque muy dentro de él, sabía que era lo que más deseaba._

_El Uchiha intentó avanzar hacia el interior de la cueva, pero una furiosa pelirrosa se le hizo frente impidiéndole el paso._

_- No. – le dijo ella – No puedes pasar. No sé si estés enterado, pero los _traidores_no pueden ingresar a la aldea. – esto último lo mencionó con un notable resentimiento en su voz, tan amarga como despectivamente._

_El Uchiha esbozó una media sonrisa. Así que _sí_lo habían extrañado después de todo. Definitivamente algunas cosas jamás cambiarían._

_Pero ahora aquella pelirrosa le estaba impidiendo el paso a su destino. Aún no podía decirle para qué regresaba a la aldea; arriesgaría demasiado a su misión, e incluso innecesariamente a ella. Tendría que evitarla y, sólo cuando fuera seguro, volvería a hablar con ella._

_Por más que fuera lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento, necesitaría pasar por encima de ella para llegar allí, por las buenas o por las malas. Con un rápido movimiento esquivó a la pelirrosa para cruzar, pero un intenso dolor en el abdomen lo hizo parar, deteniendo su paso._

_Sin embargo, el Uchiha no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Con un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás de la pelirrosa, torciendo su brazo detrás de su espalda, inmovilizándola totalmente. Estaba a punto de sonreír de satisfacción, hasta que notó el brillante chakra celeste que fluía en la mano de ella, formando un bisturí a peligrosos centímetros de su cuello._

_Ahora entendía qué es lo que lo había herido segundos antes._

_- Veo que era cierto que eras la aprendiz de la Godaime. – habló a la chica, aún sin soltarla._

_A pesar de que el Uchiha había aumentado la fuerza de su agarre, la muchacha se mantuvo serena, con seguridad. – Así es. Hubo muchos cambios en Konoha mientras estuviste con Orochimaru. – le respondió ella, con frialdad._

_El Uchiha frunció el ceño visiblemente. – Hmp._

_- Hay algo que no entiendo, Sasuke. – empezó a hablar ella, volteando su rostro hacia el de él – ¿Naruto y yo te buscamos por tanto tiempo… y regresas precisamente ahora? ¿Para ayudar a dañar la aldea? ¿En plena guerra? – susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de furia, resentimiento y tristeza._

_A Sasuke se le formó un peso en la garganta. No se supone que esto debía pasar así. El no volvía para eso… pero al parecer todos lo consideraban un traidor sin remedio, un criminal de lo peor. Incluso ella._

_Pero debía mantenerse frío y distante hasta que llegase el momento oportuno._

_Soltó a la pelirrosa._

_- Tengo metas que cumplir en Konoha. – le respondió, dándole la espalda para irse._

_- Creí que ya habías cumplido tu venganza. – le dijo la muchacha despectivamente._

_Al oír esto, Sasuke paró en el acto. Cerró los puños con fuerza al recordar todo lo malo que llegó a hacer por su tan _preciada_venganza… Entonces volteó a ver a la pelirrosa, avanzando con un amenazante paso hacia ella._

_Esta pareció notar que había metido el dedo a la llaga del muchacho, así que retrocedió, pero se vio atrapada con el muro de la cueva._

_- Creo que olvidaste una, _Sakura._– le dijo él, acorralando a la muchacha con su cuerpo, mientras se acercaba al rostro atemorizado de ella._

_La pelirrosa alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación ante la respuesta del muchacho, pero luego un recuerdo fugaz cruzó por su cabeza, dejándola totalmente incrédula y petrificada. ¿Acaso su meta podría ser…?_

_Entonces el peligroso rostro de Sasuke se colocó frente al de ella, a tan sólo centímetros de distancia. Su mirada oscurecida atravesó a la de ella mientras le revelaba en un ronco susurro la verdad de su regreso._

_- Restaurar mi clan._

_Y la mirada de ella se abrió desmesuradamente__._

* * *

**CAPITULO III  
Deseos.**

* * *

Sasuke pensaba en qué era lo que más había extrañado de su equipo tras marcharse de Konoha.

De Sakura… bueno, era _Sakura_. A pesar de ser una completa molestia, era una de las pocas personas que realmente habían llegado a ser importantes para él. Si bien no había extrañado en lo absoluto su antigua actitud de fangirl y su inmadura obsesión amorosa por él, las cosas habían cambiado. Su afecto por él había evolucionado de un simple capricho infantil a un amor real, maduro y profundo, como ella misma lo había demostrado la noche en que él se marchó de Konoha. Y Sasuke realmente respetaba eso, incluso el sólo recordarlo le hacía llenarse de un cálido sentimiento en el pecho.

La verdad es que él había echado realmente de menos a su compañera y sus _molestos_ hábitos, incluso sus gritos ensordecedores cuando se molestaba con Naruto o Kakashi-sensei. Y le había hecho mucha falta, más que a cualquier persona en el mundo. Suspiró y sonrió de alivio al verla tranquila a su costado, inocente y feliz... y bueno, también algo más molesta que en un futuro cercano, eso **sí** debía admitirlo.

Luego, estaba el dobe. Ok, por más de que siempre se comportara como un ruidoso hiperactivo, también lo había extrañado. Era su mejor amigo y casi su hermano. Rió levemente al recordar como lloró como una niña cuando lo vio regresar a Konoha. Pero sí, emotivo, hiperactivo y estúpidamente noble, lo había echado de menos.

Y finalmente, estaba Kakashi. Su sensei. Su _verdadero_ sensei. Orochimaru y Madara no contaban, obviamente. Es más, se encargaría de darles una buena paliza con el dobe ahora que tenía la oportunidad de rehacerlo. Pero como sea, había echado de menos las ocurrencias de su sensei, su libro _Icha-Icha y _sus patéticas excusas para justificar sus tardanzas.

Y hablando de tardanzas…

Kakashi estaba tarde.

"**De NUEVO**…" pensó Sasuke, mientras se juraba a sí mismo intentar cambiar el pésimo hábito de su sensei de alguna forma u otra durante su estancia en el pasado.

Simplemente lo estresaba. Aunque… si no llegaba tarde, _definitivamente_ no sería Kakashi.

Pero al menos…

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto.

- Hmp, dobe. Me debes veinte tazones de ramen.

Naruto frunció el ceño, recordando su futuro castigo por perder la apuesta. - ¡OI, TEME! ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NUESTRO LÍDER SEA TAN IMPUNTUAL, DATTE-BAYO!

- Sólo espero que no sea un hábito que se repita mucho… - suspiró Sakura.

A Sasuke se le formó una gotita en la frente. – Si tú supieras…

- ¿Ah? ¿Si yo supiera qué, Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó la pelirrosa, inmediatamente.

Sasuke se tensó. – Oh, no, nada. Si supieras que… ¡pienso lo mismo! – aseguró, asintiendo teatralmente con la cabeza.

"¡Baka… no pienses en voz alta!" se dijo a sí mismo.

Sakura suspiró y se apoyó en la carpeta del salón en que se encontraban esperando a Kakashi, cuando Naruto se paró riendo maliciosamente y se dirigió a la pizarra del salón para coger una mota.

- ¿Naruto, qué haces? – le preguntó ella.

Entonces el Uzumaki colocó la mota encima de la puerta semiabierta, como trampa para quien fuera a entrar al salón.

- ¡Jeje, ahora va a ver ese sensei! ¡Eso es por llegar tarde! – anunció con orgullo.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡**No** hagas eso! – le ordenó Sakura, aunque en el fondo había cierto brillo en sus ojos que denota que le gustaba la idea también.

Sasuke rió internamente. Recordó que él había creído alguna vez que un jounin no caería en la trampa de Naruto… pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo merecía. Y caería de todas formas.

ES decir, _era Kakashi_, por favor.

- ¡POR CULPA DE ESE TARDÓN VOY A TENER QUE DESPERDICIAR VEINTE DELICIOSOS TAZONES DE RAMEN DÁNDOSELOS AL **TEME**! ¡SE LO MERECE, DATTE-BAYO! – le respondió, cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Además, admite que será divertido, Sakura-chan! ¡Tú tampoco quieres que llegue así de tarde! – la intentó convencer.

Sakura pareció dudar. – Bueno… yo… hum… ¡pero cómo crees que yo apoye esto! Pase lo que pase, ¡no estoy envuelta! – aseguró finalmente.

Sasuke no mencionó nada, pero tampoco impidió que Naruto dejara la trampa. Sería divertido presenciarlo, _de nuevo_.

Entonces precisamente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su tan esperado líder jounin, Kakashi Hatake… quien entraba triunfalmente como nuevo sensei del Equipo Siete con una mota en la cabeza.

Tanto a Naruto como a Sakura les cayó una gotita en la frente.

Entonces Kakashi habló. – Mmmm… ¿cómo decirlo? Mi primera impresión de ustedes es – habló sonriendo con su único ojo visible - ¡Que son unos idiotas!

Todos los miembros del equipo compartieron el mismo pensamiento en ese momento.

"_Genial…"_

.

…

.

Minutos más tarde, los tres integrantes del Equipo Siete se encontraban en la parte exterior del mirador de Konoha, al mando de su nuevo sensei.

- Ok, empecemos con unas presentaciones. – dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Naruto.

- Mmm… algo sobre sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos, sueños para el futuro… cosas como esas. – respondió el Hatake.

Naruto frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no empiezas tú primero?

- Claro, para darnos un ejemplo. – apoyó Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró, pero luego asintió. – Veamos… soy Kakashi Hatake. No tengo deseo de decirles qué me gusta o qué me disgusta…tengo muchos pasatiempos…¿sueños para el futuro?... bueno, sí, unos cuantos…

A Sakura le apareció un tic en el ojo. – Entonces… ¿todo lo que aprendimos fue su nombre? – preguntó en voz baja a los chicos.

- Bueno. – Kakashi rompió el silencio. – Ahora les toca a ustedes. Comenzamos por… la derecha. – dijo, señalando a Naruto.

- ¡SÍ! ¡YO, DATTE-BAYO! ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Me gusta el ramen, en especial el de la tienda Ichiraku a donde me lleva Iruka-sensei! Odio el tiempo que tengo que esperar para comer el ramen… Mi sueño para el futuro es… ¡volverme el ninja más fuerte y que todos me reconozcan! ¡Así me volveré HOKAGE!

Kakashi sonrió bajó su máscara. _"Interesante…"_ pensó.

Sasuke también sonrió involuntariamente al oír a su amigo. En todo el tiempo que había pasado cuando regresó a Konoha en el futuro, Naruto no había cambiado _nada_.

- Bien… ahora, tú. – dijo, señalando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió imperceptiblemente. Esta vez se encargaría de dar una impresión algo diferente a sus compañeros y maestro. Y si podía, los ayudaría a ser tan buenos ninjas como alguna vez lo fueron en su futuro.

…aunque sin exagerar, claro. En su equipo, _él_ era el que se encargaba de poner el balance de cordura entre los integrantes.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me gustan los tomates... y también… - lo pensó un poco - las personas que se esfuerzan por lograr sus objetivos, y la vida de shinobi. Odio rendirme, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, y mis _metas_ son… encontrar _ciertas _respuestas… y restaurar mi clan.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. _"¿Ciertas respuestas, eh? …pero como sea, eso NO me lo esperaba…"_

Sakura por su parte se sorprendió al oír al Uchiha. Le parecía increíble que a este le _gustara_ un tipo de personas, _que se esfuerzan por lograr sus objetivos_, se repitió en la mente.

Si era así, ella definitivamente aprendería a ser de esa forma. Le gustaría a **Sasuke Uchiha**. A partir de ese momento, cumpliría todos los retos y objetivos que se le pudieran presentar. Y era una promesa. **¡KYAAAA!**

- Bueno, ahora tú, la niña. – la señaló Kakashi.

Sakura frunció el ceño. _"La niña, bah."_ Pensó.

- Soy Sakura Haruno. Me gusta… - miró con un leve sonrojo a Sasuke, pero luego recordó lo que este dijo momentos antes – Me gustaría volverme una kunoichi fuerte y hábil… odio a las personas que me dicen _frentona_ – esto lo mencionó con una leve mirada asesina – y… a veces también a Naruto.

Dos chorros de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del rubio.

Caída al estilo anime por parte de Sasuke y Kakashi. "Dobe…" pensó el Uchiha.

- ¡Pero igual es mi amigo… me gustan mis amigos! – agregó Sakura sonriendo hacia los chicos. – Y… no tengo un pasatiempo fijo. – finalizó, con sencillez.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, sorprendido. – _"Bien… al menos no está pensando en amor en lugar de ninjutsu, como otras niñas… y yo tenía entendido que estaba interesada en Uchiha... Tiene actitud."_

- Bien. – dijo Kakashi. – Eso es suficiente. Mañana, empezaremos nuestros deberes.

- ¡SÍ! ¡DEBERES! ¡DEBERES! – exclamó Naruto. - ¿¡QUÉ TIPO DE DEBERES! – preguntó más que entusiasmado.

- Primero, haremos algo sólo entre los cuatro. – respondió el jounin.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué! – seguía preguntando el Uzumaki.

- Un examen de supervivencia.

- ¿Examen? – preguntó Sakura – Ya tuvimos suficientes exámenes en la academia.

Kakashi siguió explicando. – Bueno, en este examen yo seré su oponente, así que no será un examen normal.

- Entonces… – preguntó Naruto - ¿¡Cómo va a ser!

Kakashi rió levemente.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido, sensei? – le preguntó la pelirrosa, con mirada de desconfianza.

- Bueno… si se los digo definitivamente se van a asustar. – les explicó, sonriendo gentilmente.

- ¿Asustar? – preguntó Naruto, con cara de confundido.

Entonces Kakashi retornó su rostro a uno serio, casi aterrador, considerando _qué_ fue lo que les dijo a los chicos dijo segundos después: – De los 27 graduados, sólo 9 se convertirán en genin. El resto, será enviado de vuelta a la academia. ¡Este examen es una prueba con **66%** de probabilidades de reprobar!

- … - Ahora Naruto tenía cara de trauma, Sakura de deprimida y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke ya sabía cómo acabaría todo, así que él no tenía problemas.

Kakashi rió. – Les dije que se asustarían. – mencionó con cara inocente.

- Pero… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? – exclamó el Uzumaki - ¡Trabajamos tan duro para poder ser genins…! ¡Ese era el punto de graduarnos! – reclamó.

- Oh, ¿eso…? no. El objetivo era seleccionar a quienes tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en genins. – explicó Kakashi.

Naruto pareció desesperarse. - ¡Pero cóm-

- Como sea. – lo cortó Kakashi – Los espero mañana temprano en el campo de entrenamiento, lleven todas sus armas shinobis. Oh, y mejor no desayunen, a menos que quieran _vomitar._ – dijo, en forma de advertencia.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto tragaron saliva. Sasuke en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco, ya les advertiría luego del engaño de su sensei.

- ¿D-de verdad…? ¿Tan malo es que podríamos vomitar? – preguntó Naruto, con cara de puchero.

Kakashi entregó un folleto a cada uno. – En este documento está toda la información que necesitan. – les dijo. – No lleguen tarde mañana. – y desapareció en un _poof _de humo.

Sasuke se levantó de las escaleras en donde estaban los tres sentados.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, a dónde vas? – le preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró. – A prepararme para mañana. Ustedes dos también deberían hacerlo. – les dijo.

- ¡SÍ! – gritó Naruto - ¡Mañana tenemos que patearle el trasero a Kakashi-sensei y pasar ese examen! – exclamó.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una expresión involuntaria de burla. – Un jounin no es muy fácil de vencer, dobe.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguna vez has enfrentado a uno? – le preguntó, retándolo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, pensando en su repuesta afirmativa. ¿Jounins? Por favor, había logrado vencer incluso a Orochimaru. _Él_ era _Sasuke Uchiha_, que no lo hagan reír…

El Uchiha prefirió no responder a su amigo, para luego voltearse hacia Sakura. – Procura entrenar suficiente esta tarde. No desperdicies tu tiempo en otras cosas. – le dijo, severa pero amablemente. – Apuesto a que el dobe no parará de entrenar toda la noche… - se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, ya yéndose.

Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle. – Hmp, y no le hagan caso a Kakashi sobre su desayuno, van a necesitarlo. – les aseguró, para luego irse saltando por los tejados, dejando a sus compañeros de grupo pensativos por su actitud cercana, tanto ahora como en su presentación.

Pero ahora necesitaba descansar. Mañana sería un día interesante.

.

…

.

Konoha se encontraba bajo el tenue y dorado resplandor del sol de la tarde. Quedaban pocos minutos para que oscurezca y Sasuke descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol del bosque. El sonido de un pájaro lo hizo despertar de su breve siesta.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente.

Había soñado con su pasado. Cuando era un niño y vivía en una familia unida y feliz. Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi lo esperaban cada día cuando regresaba de la academia y lo trataban con cariño.

Una de las ventajas de ser el hermano menor era que tenía el título de _consentido_ de mamá.

Aunque el sueño le había dado algo de nostalgia, se encontraba feliz, intrigado y expectante.

Existía una duda que seguía rondando en su cabeza… ¿Cómo fue posible que Itachi lo haya transportado al pasado? ¿Habría sido realmente él? ¿Y acaso existía un jutsu con semejante poder?

Si era así, debía averiguarlo. No podía quedarse en el pasado por siempre. Los riesgos de cambiar el futuro radicalmente eran muy altos, y en parte, Itachi activó el jutsu como consecuencia de un pasado determinado.

Si lo cambiaba demasiado… podía dar por seguro que todo este hermoso reencuentro se desvanecería como si nunca hubiera sido verdad.

Se puso de pie para retirarse a su departamento. Debía encontrar la forma para controlar este valioso cambio en el tiempo.

"Tal vez podría buscar a Itachi…" pensó "…ahora que sé la verdad sobre él…"

Sasuke seguía maquinando diversos planes para lograr su objetivo mientras se dirigía caminando a su departamento, cuando vio algo en los campos de entrenamiento que le hizo parar en seco.

Sakura, con su aún largo cabello atado con una cinta, lanzaba golpes con determinación a un tronco de árbol, probablemente mucho más fuertes de los que hubiera podido lanzar en el _antiguo_ pasado. Además, cerca de ella había unos cuantos blancos clavados con shurikens y kunais. Para ser exactos, eran diecisiete.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

Jamás en su vida – teniendo en cuenta que no estuvo con Sakura durante su entrenamiento con Tsunade – había visto a la pelirrosa entrenar TANTO.

Sólo entonces la Haruno pareció notar que estaba siendo observada y volteó en el acto para encontrarse con los ojos asombrados de Sasuke.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun… eras tú! – exclamó, enrojeciendo en el acto, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha, quien sonrió levemente de lado.

- Entrenaste. – le dijo, con voz inexpresiva, aunque por dentro, estaba más que satisfecho por haber logrado que lo hiciera.

Ella titubeó un poco. – S-sí… eso fue lo que me aconsejaste. – le respondió.

- Sí. – respondió él, luego recordó algo - ¿Has visto a Naruto? – le preguntó.

Ella rodó los ojos. – No. Probablemente está enclaustrado en su casa entrenando, dando golpes a un muñeco de Kakashi-sensei... – comentó con diversión, y no sin algo de ironía.

Sasuke rió levemente. – Hmp.

"Como lo imaginaba del dobe" pensó.

- …o tal vez, está comiendo ramen. – agregó Sakura, con resignación.

A Sasuke le apareció una gotita en la cabeza. Sakura tenía razón. Esa era otra **_muy posible_** alternativa. Comos sea, esperaba que estuviera haciendo la primera -.-

Sasuke se sentó en un árbol cercano mientras Sakura se disponía a continuar su entrenamiento, cuando esta última volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó. - ¿T-te vas a quedar ahí? – le preguntó, algo alterada. Probablemente no se esperaba que el Uchiha se quedara _viéndola entrenar._

Incluso para ella, no era una alternativa muy divertida… pero…

Inner de Sakura: **¡Sasuke-kun se interesó por nosotras! ¡SHANNARO!**

- ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Ehh… no. – respondió la chica. – Pero honestamente no soy muy buena, Sasuke-kun. – agregó, sacando la lengua.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento. Tenía dos opciones:

1) Alzar los hombros, decir _HMP_ y dejar que Sakura entrene por sí sola, o

2) Sonreírle, decir _Eres excelente_ y entrenar con ella para ayudarla.

…

Ok, las dos opciones apestaban, LO ADMITÍA.

Pero la idea de entrenar con ella era bastante… **atractiva.**

Sakura paró en secó cuando sintió una de las manos del Uchiha en su cintura y otra en su brazo.

- Si golpeas de esta forma – le dijo el Uchiha guiando con destreza el puño de Sakura hacia el tronco – el golpe será más potente sin necesidad de usar demasiado chakra. E irá directo y certero hacia el blanco. – le terminó de explicar hablándole casi al oído.

Sakura tragó saliva antes de prepararse para golpear. Siguió las instrucciones del Uchiha… y le dio. El troncó se debilitó y cayó con la fuerza del golpe.

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida mientras Sasuke sonreía de lado.

- Wow… - susurró ella, para luego voltearse sonriente hacia el Uchiha - ¡Gracias, gracias, Sasuke-kun! – exclamó, mientras se lanzaba hacia él en un abrazo.

Sasuke se quedó estático ante tal gesto. Ni siquiera reaccionó como para corresponder al abrazo. Honestamente no se lo esperaba, pero…

Cerró los ojos.

Ahora podía decir que se sentía bien, pleno y en paz. Se sentía feliz.

Sólo un sublime pensamiento ocupó su mente en ese momento.

"_Se siente bien estar en casa…"_

.

**Tiempo Fuera III – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Si quieren pueden demandarme por demorarme tanto! ¡! En serio, este fic demanda toda mi dedicación, no puedo hacerlo a la volada u_u. Ahora, olvidando las _tan típicas_ disculpas, ¿qué opinan de este capi? Ahora irán entendiendo cada vez más, qué es lo que pasó entre Sasu y Saku en la cueva. En cada capi iré mostrando un poquito más :D. En fin, ¡y el Sasusaku llega! JAJA, a partir de ahora, empezará a mostrarse más, así como las cuestiones que se hace Sasuke sobre los problemas del tiempo (gracias a TODOS por sus comentarios, me hicieron pensar en esto, y ahora que lo he reflexionado, creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo será el ansiado final… ^-^!).

.

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews:**

**LIZ, Dom, Anya Lupin, Miruki-chan, setsuna17, Elade-chan, titaternura, nidia_uchiha, Karina Natsumi, cat-chan, Athana zauber, -Sakuritah-, Valee 404, Mitchiie Cullen, jazmin-0512, Hatake Nabiki, fan de tobi, ChubaskA, Asumi Tokugawa, PolinSeneka, , Rioko001, #haruno-fan#, Nadeshko-ale13, katty-chan, o0Hana-Chan0o, HarunoSakura-Chan1, blackstones3, FaBiiOoLiXx, *-_shinofan_-*, Lenna No Sabaku, -Akemi Uchiha-, Saya Haruno nn, SXSmel.**

¡Recuerden que _u__na autora con reviews es una autora feliz! :)_


	4. Equipo Siete

.

.

.

**T i e m p o, **

**fuera.**

.

.

.

_- …_

_Sakura estaba petrificada._

_Todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido minutos antes la habían alterado bastante._

_Primero, se encontraba con _Sasuke_. El mismo Sasuke del que se enamoró cuando era niña, el que se convirtió en uno de sus amigos más cercanos en el equipo siete y el que los traicionó yéndose con Orochimaru, tras librar una batalla casi mortal contra Naruto. _Ese_ Sasuke._

_Segundo, este aseguraba que estaba regresando a la aldea, y era más que obvio que no por buenas razones. En un recóndito rincón de su ser, se formó la esperanza de que, sólo tal vez, Sasuke finalmente quería regresar a su hogar, con sus amigos, con _ella._ Pero eliminó instantáneamente esos pensamientos de su mente. Si Sasuke volvía, era porque algo malo estaba tramando._

_Y tercero, y esto es lo que más inquietaba a la pelirrosa, Sasuke se encontraba en este momento frente a ella, quien estaba para su desgracia acorralada contra la pared de la cueva, a una distancia que no podía considerarse respetuosa para la privacidad de una persona, y con una mirada casi depredadora, revelándole que _realmente_ estaba buscando restaurar su clan._

_UGH._

_Aterrada, la kunoichi sólo acertó a actuar de una forma._

_- ¡PERVERTIDOOOO! – le gritó al Uchiha, mientras le tiraba un potente porrazo en la cabeza y salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la cueva, dejando al pelinegro semi-noqueado en el piso._

_El Uchiha por su parte se incorporó con dificultad tras el golpe de la chica, totalmente sorprendido, con sus ojos del tamaño de una pelota. ¿Tan degenerado lo consideraban? Por Kami, que era un traidor no lo iba a negar… ¡pero no era un depravado de esos como Orochimaru o Kabuto!_

_"Tsk, maldita molesta" pensó. Ahora debía alcanzarla._

_Mientras se dirigía con calma adentrándose hacia el centro de la cueva, le pareció sentir entonces otro chakra, uno extraño._

_Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. En la que _los dos_ estaban._

_- Mierda. – masculló._

_Concentró todo el chakra que podía en sus piernas para alcanzar a la pelirrosa a tiempo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras la muchacha y se detuvo justo en frente de ella, impidiéndole el paso._

_- Sakura. Detente. – le ordenó, con voz neutra._

_Ella pareció recién entonces notar que él había llegado. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendida y asustada._

_- Sasuke… – lo amenazó, no sin el nerviosismo visible - vete de aquí. – mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa, tomando un kunai en su mano._

_El entonces oscureció su mirada, tornándola en una fulminante y peligrosa._

_- Tú lo pediste. – sentenció. Y, casi a una velocidad imperceptible, sacó un arma de su porta kunais y la lanzó hacia su el pecho de su víctima con destreza._

_El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y la sangre borboteando colmó entonces la oscura inmensidad de la caverna._

_Un débil gemido salió de los labios de Sakura._

_Su cuerpo ahora temblaba, pero ella no podía moverse. Alzó entonces, con dificultad, una mano hacia su cuello. Un hilo de sangre resbalaba de este. Ese fue el único rastro del kunai que pasó apenas rozándola para ir a parar en el pecho del ninja que había estado a punto de emboscarla por la espalda, para deshacerse de ella._

_Entonces sus rodillas impactaron el suelo, mientras respiraba, agitada. Había estado muy cerca de morir, _demasiado_ cerca. Pero Sasuke la había salvado… ¿por qué? Esta pregunta carcomía sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó entonces en un susurro, esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno, que se encontraba de pie, frente a ella._

_Sasuke únicamente giró y le dio la espalda, para irse. Ya había eliminado a la única amenaza que había para la Haruno en ese momento. Ahora ella sería capaz de cuidarse en el camino de regreso a Konoha… el momento para contactarla sería aún en un tiempo más… pero no iba a responderle esa pregunta. _No podía.

_- Sasuke. – lo llamó ella, poniéndose de pie, disponiéndose a ir tras él._

_Definitivamente se había dado cuenta que si ÉL la había salvado, no era un depravado de ningún tipo. Momentos antes se había equivocado, pero ahora necesitaba hablar con él._

_- Vete a casa, Sakura. – le dijo el Uchiha, con voz grave._

_Ella frunció el ceño. – Escúchame, Uchiha, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿me entendiste? – le preguntó con agresividad – Que te quede claro que no voy a recibir ninguna orden de parte de ti. ¿¡Cómo rayos pretendes que me "vaya a casa" después de encontrarte! ¿¡Cómo piensas que puedes "aparecer" de la nada y… salvarme… y luego de TÚ haberme perseguido querer irte!_

_Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué crees que te quise salvar? – le preguntó con frialdad, girando su rostro para verla directamente._

_Ella no debía estar interpretando sus acciones de esa forma… no era conveniente. Al menos no aún._

_- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó ella, con impaciencia - ¿Esperas que crea que mataste a ese ninja sólo porque se te dio la gana? No sé que es lo que busques en Konoha, pero no voy a permitir que hagas daño a nadie aquí, ¿entendiste? – le amenazó – No permitiré… que lastimes de nuevo a Naruto… - esto último lo terminó de decir en un susurro, su mirada perdida en un punto que sólo ella podía reconocer – No permitiré que lo lastimen más… a nadie…_

_En ese momento, un sentimiento que podría haberse llegado a parecer al remordimiento llenó el pecho de Sasuke. Sakura estaba distinta. Ya no era la dulce e inocente niña del equipo siete que alguna vez le confesó su amor cuando él se fue de la aldea… ahora los golpes de la vida la habían curtido. Había pasado malos tiempos, pero eso mismo la había vuelto más madura y con una fortaleza de hierro sobre su frágil persona._

_- No busco enfrentarme a Naruto. – le respondió él. – Ya te lo dije._

_- No vas a poder regresar. – dijo ella – No te aceptarán._

_- No me importa lo que hagan, entraré de todos modos._

_- ¡Por Kami, TE MATARÁN! – exclamó ella entonces, desprovista de todo control. – ¿No lo entiendes? Te matarán, Sasuke… por favor… - le suplicó – No puedes ir…_

_El Uchiha abrió los ojos ampliamente tras esto. Ella había dejado claro que desconfiaba de él. Sabía que era un traidor. Estaba lastimada por ello. Pero… a pesar de todo seguía preocupándose por él. ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿En qué te afecta que me maten, Sakura? – le preguntó él, sonriendo con ironía. - Soy un traidor. Los abandoné por Orochimaru y por Madara. Casi mato a Naruto la última vez. Soy un asesino que no pudo abrir los ojos y se dejó llevar por el odio para matar a su hermano… – sintió una punzada de dolor al mencionar a Itachi – ¿Por qué habría de importarte? – le preguntó, con incomprensión en su oscura mirada._

_Ella apartó la vista, con tristeza. – Naruto y yo… jamás te olvidamos, Sasuke. – susurró - ¿Lo sabes, no?_

_Él frunció el ceño, incómodo. – Jamás les pedí que lo hagan. – murmuró._

_- … sin embargo – continuó ella – tú tampoco lo has hecho._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos ampliamente ante ese comentario. No era verdad. Él los había dejado atrás. Los había enterrado junto las mejores y más dolorosas memorias de su vida. Volverlos a ver en estas circunstancias no significaba nada. Pero… muy en el fondo, Sasuke sabía que sí lo hacía… y que la pelirrosa tenía razón._

_Entonces ella volteó a verlo con decisión. – Sasuke, sé que quisiste salvarme hace un rato, aunque no quieras admitirlo. – le dijo - …gracias. Pero no voy a permitir que regreses a la aldea, es una misión suicida. – sentenció con firmeza._

_- Incluso acercarse a la aldea es una misión suicida. – habló entonces una voz._

_El ninja se acercó a donde estaban los dos jóvenes del antiguo equipo siete, saliendo desde las sombras. - Gracias por encontrar al missing-nin, Haruno-san. – se dirigió el anbu a Sakura, mientras luego sacaba una katana y dirigía su vista a Sasuke. – Así que este es Sasuke Uchiha…_

_El moreno frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa, pero el anbu hizo algo totalmente inesperado, que dejó a Sasuke en estado de shock, cuando éste tomó bruscamente a Sakura por la espalda, inmovilizándola, y colocó su katana con firmeza rozando el blanco cuello de esta, dejando que un hilo de sangre resbalara acompañado por un gemido de dolor de la muchacha._

_- Haruno. A partir de ahora eres considerada traidora de la aldea de Konoha por mantener relaciones aliadas con un criminal de rango S. – decretó – Uchiha… - lo llamó, con una sonrisa que aún bajo la máscara se notaba maliciosa - Entrégate o ella muere._

___Sakura sólo alcanzó a ver la mirada fulminante de Sasuke hacia su captor, antes de que esta se tornara escarlata y un sharingan desconocido apareciera en ella, para luego transportarlos a un mundo oscuro de colores invertidos_.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV  
Equipo Siete.**

* * *

Apenas amaneció, Sasuke se alistó para ir a pasar su examen y volverse genin. Bueno… eso si lo aplicamos a ESE momento de la historia. Él ya había pasado el nivel de un jounin, anbu o incluso casi el de sannin desde hace rato. ¿O vamos a _negarlo_?

Ahora sólo tendría que pasar la prueba de los cascabeles de Kakashi junto con todo su equipo – "_de nuevo_" pensó. Aunque, honestamente, estaba bastante entusiasmado por comenzar. Esta vez se encargaría de lograr un buen trabajo en su equipo, prevenir a Sakura del genjutsu de "Sasuke agonizante" y vengarse de Kakashi por haberlo enterrado bajo la tierra…

Sonrió de lado.

Esto sería en definitiva _muuy_ interesante…

Tomó un objeto rectangular y naranja de su escritorio (a ver si adivinan QUÉ es) y salió por la ventana saltando hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

(Ya se deben haber dado cuenta de que Sasuke no sabe lo que es usar puertas…)

.

…

.

Cinco minutos después de la llegada del Uchiha, Sakura y Naruto aparecieron en el campo.

- ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! – lo saludó Sakura alegremente.

- ¡Hola, teme! – dijo Naruto, situándose a su costado. - ¡Ya estoy listo para patearle el trasero a Kakashi sensei! – exclamó.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Eso quiero verlo… - murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¡TEME! ¡Ya verás que podré hacerlo! ¡Entrené toda la noche para pasar este examen! – dijo con orgullo.

El moreno suspiró. Pensaba responderle algo más al rubio, pero estaba bien dejarlo con su entusiasmo. Después de todo, esa actitud de nunca-te-rindas es la que lo hizo volverse lo que fue en el futuro. Un _héroe._

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en ese sentido, realmente admiraba al dobe del Uzumaki.

- Hn. Te quiero ver. – le respondió entonces. No con su típico tono sarcástico, sino esta vez con real desafío.

Después de como quince minutos (_RECIÉN_), Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo en frente de sus alumnos. - ¡Yo! – los saludó - ¿Ya están listos para-

- ¡ESTÁS TARDE! – le gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi rió nerviosamente. – Bueno, es que una señora necesitaba ayuda para cruzar la calle, así que-

A Sasuke le apareció una gotita en la frente. Okay, realmente sólo un grandísimo **BAKA** caería en las estúpidas excusas de Kakashi.

- … entiendo, Kakashi-sensei, la ayudó a hacerlo. – terminó Naruto, con comprensión.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura lo miraron con una venita en la cabeza.

¿_Realmente_ se lo había tragado?

Por Kami-sama. Nadie superaba a Naruto en Baka-sidad.

- Ehh… - dijo el Hatake – sí… la tuve que ayudar.

_"Estos niños van a desaprobar más rápido de lo que pensé…"_ pensó.

- Bueno – dijo, aclarando la garganta – El examen es muy simple: sólo tienen que quitarme estos dos cascabeles antes de la hora del almuerzo. – les indicó, mostrándoselos. – Si lo hacen, aprueban el examen.

- Pero… – dijo rápidamente Sakura – sólo hay dos cascabeles, sensei. Somos tres.

- Qué observadora… - le respondió el Hatake – El que no logre quitarme ningún cascabel, desaprobará el examen, y además, se quedará sin almuerzo. Atado en ese poste mientras ve a los demás comer. – sonrió bajo la máscara – Además, estoy seguro de que todos tienen hambre.

Los tres ninjas intercambiaron miradas.

- La verdad es que no, sensei. – dijo Sakura, sonriendo con confianza.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. – Así que no hicieron caso a mi recomendación… - empezó a retarlos.

- ¡¿Para morirnos de hambre en pleno examen? – exclamó Naruto - ¡Bah! ¡Necesita mejores formas de convencernos, Kakashi-sensei!

"_Así que… no cayeron…"_ pensó el Hatake, con sorpresa.

- …bueno. No importa. – dijo, con sencillez. – Como sea, empecemos el examen. – los ninjas tomaron posiciones - ¿Listos? ¡YA!

Instantáneamente, Sasuke y Sakura se escondieron tras los arbustos, pero Naruto se plantó en medio del claro.

Al Uchiha le apareció una venita en la cabeza. Había olvidado que el dobe había ido a enfrentar solo a Kakashi. Y que, por supuesto, no había podido vencerlo. Si mal no recordaba, incluso había quedado atado de cabeza desde un árbol… pero como sea, NECESITABA SACARLO DE AHÍ.

- Sakura – llamó a su compañera de equipo mientras salía de su escondite, a lo que ella volteó a verlo con interrogación – Necesito que me cubras mientras traigo a Naruto. – le pidió - ¿Crees que puedes distraer a Kakashi? - le preguntó, para luego sonreír con seguridad - …tengo un plan.

.

.

Kakashi observaba a sus alumnos desde la rama de un árbol. El emo Uchiha y el hiperactivo Uzumaki se encontraban ocultos en algún arbusto seguramente esperándolo para "emboscarlo", por lo que el Hatake había decidido tomarse unos minutos libres para avanzar la lectura de su adorado Icha-Icha.

Al parecer, Sasuke había ido a buscar a Naruto hace un rato porque el segundo había querido enfrentarse solo a él. Probablemente ahora mismo estarían maquinando un '_plan_' para aprobar atacarlo.

_"Como si pudieran hacer uno lo suficientemente efectivo para vencerme"_ pensó el Hatake.

Entonces escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado del bosque.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ayúdenme, estoy perdida!

El sensei sonrió bajo su máscara. Desaprobar a estos mocosos sería mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera tenían sentido de orientación como para no perderse en un simple campo de entrenamiento.

Rápidamente llegó saltando a un árbol cercano a donde se encontraba su alumna pelirrosa, quien se veía asustada y nerviosa.

- ¡CHICOOOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAN? – siguió gritando la Haruno. Al ver que nadie aparecía, la kunoichi se sentó en un tronco, decepcionada. Entonces, cuando Kakashi se encontraba a punto de emboscarla, se paró con decisión y empezó a recitar.

_¿Sasuke-kun, por qué me has dejado, tan sola y abandonada?  
__¡Con Kakashi-sensei al acecho, no me queda por hacer ya nada!_

_¿Naruto-baka, dónde estás tú también?  
__¡Incluso contigo cerca no me sentiría yo hasta el cien!_

Kakashi tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿Qué **RAYOS** estaba haciendo su alumna?

_Pero ahora, sola me he de quedar...  
__¡Y al cabeza de espantapájaros deberé enfrentar!_

Esta vez el Hatake frunció el ceño. ¡¿Le estaban llamando _cabeza de espantapájaros_? Okay, esta niña merecía un castigo por ponerle un apodo tan ridículo.

Juntó sus manos para hacer un genjutsu.

La Haruno pestañeó y volteó a ver a su derecha. Un Sasuke agonizante yacía en el suelo, el pecho atravesado con kunais y shurikens.

- Sakura… - murmuró – ayúdame… por favor…

La pelirrosa lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿S-sasuke-kun…? ¿Qu-quién te hizo eso? – le preguntó, con la voz temblando. Sin dejarle tiempo al _'Sasuke'_ para responder, se respondió ella misma - ¿Fue Kakashi-sensei, verdad? – dijo, con una voz algo más oscura y seria de lo normal, para luego voltear con una mirada asesina hacia el árbol en donde estaba Kakashi - ¡FUE KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡ME VENGARÉ!

El Hatake se sorprendió ante lo terrorífica que podía lucir su aluna cuando se enfadaba.

Entonces Sakura cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos, formando una serie de sellos.

- ¡Jutsu secreto: Tempestad del Equipo Siete! – gritó la pelirrosa - ¡AHORA!

Un potente golpe junto con una ráfaga de fuego hicieron volar al ninja copia por los aires. Sasuke y Naruto se situaron inmediatamente después al lado de su compañera.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No nos habías dicho que eras tan buena actriz! ¡Lo dejaste muerto de miedo, datte-bayo! – exclamó con entusiasmo el Uzumaki.

Sakura rió inocentemente – Sólo lo distraje… - sonrió. – Ustedes hicieron el resto, chicos.

- Buen trabajo. – le dijo Sasuke, sonriendo, para luego chocar puños con Naruto – A ti también, dobe.

- Calla, ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡BAKAS! – les gritó entonces Sakura, propinándoles un puño a los dos en la cabeza - ¡Ahí viene Kakashi-sensei! ¡Dejen de discutir y hay que quitarle de una vez los cascabeles!

- Está bien… - murmuraron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió con satisfacción. – Bien – les dijo a sus amigos, observando que Kakashi se acercaba a ellos – yo empiezo.

Los dos muchachos asintieron, intercambiando miradas de complicidad.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – lo llamó entonces la Haruno – Hemos decidido que no queremos pelear para obtener los cascabeles.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensan aprobar su examen entonces? – los probó. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto…

- ¡Obteniéndolos de otra forma, datte-bayo! – exclamó Naruto – Con una… negociación.

El Hatake frunció el ceño. – Explíquense…

- Tú nos das los cascabeles para aprobar el examen – empezó a explicar Naruto, a lo que el Hatake sonrió con burla – y nosotros te damos… esto.

Sasuke sacó entonces de su bolsillo un objeto rectangular y naranja (¿se acuerdan?) y se lo mostró a Kakashi, quien abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo con incredulidad.

- No… no puede ser cierto… - murmuró.

- Oh, sí que lo puede ser… - le respondió el rubio - ¡La edición completa de los volúmenes 1, 2 y 3 de ICHA-ICHA PARADISE! – anunció Naruto.

Kakashi no podía creerlo. _"¡¿Cómo rayos la consiguió? ¡Sólo hay tres ejemplares en todo el mundo!"_

El Hatake se acercó, extendiendo una mano hacia el libro del símbolo 'para mayores de 18+', pero el Uchiha lo apartó.

- Primero, cascabeles. – le ordenó Sakura, con una mirada de reproche.

La mirada de Kakashi iba de los cascabeles al libro, del libro a los cascabeles.

Sus estudiantes intercambiaron miradas.

- Bueno… - empezó a hablar Naruto – no nos queda otra opción, sensei.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y arrojó el libro al río que bordeaba el claro en donde se encontraban. Kakashi saltó para atraparlo.

- ¡Noooo!

- Dobe…

Naruto sonrió – Lo sé, teme. ¡AHORA!

Kakashi, completamente mojado, en medio del río, idolatraba su nuevo libro, tras haberlo salvado de haberse arruinado en el agua, cuando…

BÁM.  
SPLASH.  
KABOOM.

Los dos niños se abalanzaron sobre su delirante sensei, quién estaba más preocupado en mantener a salvo su tesoro anaranjado que en cuidar que ellos no se lleven los cascabeles.

Labor en la que, por supuesto, falló.

- ¡SÍII! – exclamó Naruto, emocionado, agitando su cascabel - ¡Somos genins, datte-bayo! ¡WUJUUUU!

Sasuke sonrió se lado, mientras daba vueltas al cascabel en su dedo. – Hmp…

Entonces observó a Sakura, quien los veía sonriente.

- Toma – le dijo, mientras le lanzaba el cascabel – Es tuyo, te lo mereces. – le dijo, mientras que ella lo veía sorprendida, tras haberlo atrapado. Obviamente no se esperaba el gesto.

- Oye – le dijo Sasuke, sorprendentemente riendo – Ver a Kakashi-sensei tan asustado es algo que no todo el mundo puede lograr, Sakura.

Ella rió con inocencia – Es cierto. – afirmó, mientras guardaba su cascabel en su portakunais. – Pero quién diría que se te ocurriría un plan tan fuera de lo común, Sasuke-kun.

Él alzo los hombros – Estaba inspirado…

- ¿El teme inspirado? – preguntó Naruto, con una mirada maliciosa – JAA, sospechoso… - lo empezó a molestar.

Sasuke se sonrojó, sorprendido, pero luego desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño – Hmp. Calla, dobe. No hay nada de qué sospechar.

- …hablando de _sospechar…_

Los tres ninjas se paralizaron en el acto al oír la voz de Kakashi y ver a su empapado sensei acercándose a donde estaban.

- ¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei? – le preguntó Sakura, sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

- ¿Saben lo que significa que USTEDES hayan conseguido este libro? – les preguntó con severidad.

Los tres niños cruzaron miradas, sin haber entendido exactamente lo que su sensei quería decirles.

- Significa – les explicó – que vendieron a tres '_inocentes_' (esta palabra la dijo con sarcasmo) niños de doce años un libro hentai para mayores de dieciocho. – luego cambió su mirada a una más amenazante – Escuchen, no quiero volver a enterarme que _ustedes_ estén comprando **MIS** libros, ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, aunque por dentro se partían de la risa. ¿Esa era toda su reprimenda? ¿Prohibirles comprara el Icha-Icha porque él los quería todos?

Entonces Kakashi les preguntó - ¿Quiénes fueron los dos que consiguieron los cascabeles?

Naruto pareció dudar al hablar, pero entonces Sakura bajo la cabeza – Fueron Sasuke-kun y Naruto, Kakashi-sensei.

- Bien. – dijo él – Chicos, ustedes están aprobados. – luego se dirigió a la Haruno – Sakura, lo siento. Te quedaste sin almuerzo y volverás a la academia.

El Hatake los estaba probando. Si después de toda su increíble estrategia (porque lo admitía, había sido REALMENTE increíble) dejaban sola a su amiga, ninguno pasaría a la etapa de genin.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. – No. – respondió al Hatake.

El ninja copia volteó a verlo, de forma amenazante - ¿Cómo has dicho?

El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque ya conocía esta 'prueba' de su sensei – NO. No voy a aprobar mi examen si no pasamos todos. – le dijo – Si Sakura no aprueba, yo me voy.

La pelirrosa mantenía sus verdes ojos brillantes por la sorpresa.

- ¡Cierto, datte-bayo! – exclamó Naruto - ¡¿Qué clase de equipo deja a sus amigos sin ayuda? ¡O pasamos todos, o nada! ¡Yo me quedo con el teme y Sakura-chan!

Entonces Kakashi sonrió de lado, bajo su máscara.

- ¿Se atreven a _retarme…_? – les preguntó, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento en el claro.

El equipo siete se tomó de las manos, para luego cruzar miradas de seguridad y responder en coro - ¡SÍ!

El viento entonces se hizo más fuerte, y la voz de Kakashi resonaba en todo el bosque – _En ese caso… _- de repente, el viento paró, y su sensei se encontraba sonriente mirándolos de frente - ¡Están aprobados! – les dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¿Ah? – Naruto y Sakura se encontraban con una gotita en la frente, sin entender qué había pasado, mientras Sasuke sonreía con autosuficiencia.

- Chicos – suspiró Kakashi – estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. – les dijo, para luego mencionar su célebre frase – Los ninjas que desobedecen las reglas, son _escoria. – _les enseñó – pero los que _abandonan a un amigo…_ son peor que escoria.

Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear la mirada tras oír esa frase. Se sentía aludido. Se sentía… como _escoria._

- Estoy orgulloso porque hoy demostraron ser TODO – Naruto y Sakura rieron levemente ante esto – menos escoria – les sonrió Kakashi, con su único ojo visible.

Luego se acercó a donde estaba el Uchiha – Buen plan, Sasuke, y gracias por el libro – le dijo, mientras le pasaba una mano desordenándole el cabello. – Ahora… ¿quién quiere ir a almorzar?

- ¡YO! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura, claro que el rubio no pudo evitar sugerir el lugar del almuerzo - ¡Vayamos al Ichiraku! ¿Sí? ¡Por favor, ramen, ramen, ramen! – pidió.

Sasuke entonces negó con la cabeza, dejando de lado el sentimiento de culpa que le había invadido segundos antes. Si en algún momento había llegado a ser una escoria, era ahora cuando lo arreglaría, _para siempre._

- Hmp, vamos al Ichiraku. Vas a pagarme ahora mis veinte tazones de ramen, dobe.

Naruto hizo un puchero al recordarlo – Oh, cierto teme…

Entonces Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla – Gracias por darme el cascabel, Sasuke-kun – y luego se situó nuevamente al lado de Naruto, para darle golpes en la cabeza cada vez que decía alguna tontería.

Kakashi sonreía bajo la máscara, mientras regresaba a la villa con sus alumnos. Tenía el presentimiento de que en un futuro no muy lejano, ellos llegarían a ser los nuevos sannins. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido que su estudiante pelinegro se mantuvo sonrojado durante todo el camino al Ichiraku…

.

**Tiempo Fuera IV – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué opinan de este capi? Ahora irán entendiendo cada vez más, qué es lo que pasó entre Sasu y Saku en la cueva. En cada capi iré mostrando un poquito más :D. En fin, ¡y el Sasusaku llega! JAJA, a partir de ahora, empezará a mostrarse más, así como las cuestiones que se hace Sasuke sobre los problemas del tiempo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

.

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews:**

**LIZ, Dom, Anya Lupin, Miruki-chan, setsuna17, Elade-chan, titaternura, nidia_uchiha, Karina Natsumi, cat-chan, Athana zauber, -Sakuritah-, Valee 404, Mitchiie Cullen, jazmin-0512, Hatake Nabiki, fan de tobi, ChubaskA, Asumi Tokugawa, PolinSeneka, , Rioko001, #haruno-fan#, Nadeshko-ale13, katty-chan, o0Hana-Chan0o, HarunoSakura-Chan1, blackstones3, FaBiiOoLiXx, *-_shinofan_-*, Lenna No Sabaku, -Akemi Uchiha-, Saya Haruno nn, SXSmel.**

¡Recuerden que _u__na autora con reviews es una autora feliz! :)_


	5. La Tierra de las Olas

.

.

.

**T**

**i**

**e**

**m**

**p**

**o**

**FUERA**

.

.

.

_Una tenue luz caía sobre su rostro, haciéndola despertar de su letargo. Arrugó débilmente los párpados mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado. Entonces se incorporó de golpe al recordar que lo último que le había ocurrido había sido encontrarse con el anbu, su peligrosa katana presionada con firmeza contra su cuello…_

_Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que la única presencia que había en la cueva era la de un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos profundamente negros, quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de la gruta, a su lado._

_- Al fin despiertas. – le dijo, con voz impasible._

_Sakura parpadeó con lentitud. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido._

_- Sasuke… - susurró - ¿qué pasó?_

_Él le respondió con tranquilidad. – Te desmayaste cuando activé mi Mangekyo Sharingan, aunque por alguna razón no funcionó con el anbu… - esto lo dijo en un susurro, no sin algo de incredulidad – Entonces peleé contra él, y cuando lo acabé, te traje aquí._

_Sakura asintió y llevó una mano a su cuello. Su herida aún estaba fresca. Procedió a curarse con su técnica médica hasta que ésta cerró. Le quedaría una cicatriz signo del ataque._

_Entonces pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si Sasuke no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla. Lo más probable es que ese anbu la hubiera matado. Ése último asalto había confirmado sus leves sospechas de la corrupción que pudría el consejo de la aldea. Pero como sea… su ex-compañero, ahora criminal de rango S del libro Bingo, la había salvado._

_Ella lo miró directamente, con intensidad. – Sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero… gracias por salvarme, Sasuke. De nuevo. – le dijo._

_Él únicamente respondió inclinando la cabeza. - Hmp._

_Entonces la mirada de la chica descendió un poco más para parar en el torso descubierto de Sasuke. No lo había notado, pero su haori estaba semi-abierto, dejando a la vista sus trabajados pectorales. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, agradeciendo que la oscuridad de la cueva disimulara su reacción. Después de todo este tiempo, Sasuke seguía siendo sumamente atractivo, incluso más que antes. Debía admitir que todos estos años de fuerte entrenamiento con Orochimaru y Akatsuki le caían más que de maravilla. Entonces distinguió una línea escarlata que surcaba su pecho, cerca de su corazón._

_Sasuke alzó una ceja al notar que la pelirrosa se había quedado mirándolo._

_- Hm. – carraspeó._

_- Estás herido. – únicamente le respondió ella._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño – Hmp. – La verdad es que la respuesta de la pelirrosa le había decepcionado un poco. Tenía la idea de que la chica que había quedado disfrutando de sus "atributos". Después de todo, ¿él le gustaba a Sakura, cierto? Se lo había confesado._

_Entonces ella se acercó a él y le bajó el haori por completo, dejando su torso totalmente al descubierto._

_Un instantáneo calor ascendió por las mejillas del chico. - ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó a ella con molestia._

_Ella arrugó el entrecejo. - Curándote. – le respondió, con severidad._

_Posó una mano sobre su pecho, acumulando en ella chakra verde, y empezó a sanarlo. Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir el chakra de Sakura mezclarse con el suyo. Podía sentir la calma y armonía que éste desprendía… se sentía simplemente en paz._

_Cuando Sakura terminó, retiró su mano. Sasuke gruñó involuntariamente por que le despojaban la serenidad interna que había logrado conseguir._

_- Listo. – dijo ella. Entonces su rostro adquirió un matiz de amargura. – No puedo creer que los anbus estén haciendo esto. – renegó. – Intentar tomar todo bajo su control… jamás lo esperé de ellos. No ahora que estamos en guerra._

_Sasuke rió con acidez. – No es algo que me extrañaría de Danzo._

_La muchacha alzó una ceja. - ¿Danzo? – no esperaba que el candidato a sexto Hokage estuviera detrás de todo esto. Conocía sus ideas, pero no imaginaba que las llevaría tan lejos. – Entonces… tenemos que encargarnos de él, no podemos dejar que esto siga así._

_Sasuke apretó los nudillos - Tengo asuntos pendientes con él._

_A Sakura no le gustó la mirada que el Uchiha tuvo en ese momento. - ¿Vas a matarlo?_

_¿Matarlo? Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada interna tras oír el comentario de la pelirrosa. Para nada, lo invitaría a tomar té al distrito Uchiha… Por supuesto que iba matarlo, aunque si existía un peor castigo, estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia… iba a hacer pagar a ese desgraciado por lo que le hizo a su familia._

_Su mirada se oscureció aún más, tornándose fulminante. – Sí._

_Sakura se mordió el labio, para luego voltear la mirada y sentarse en el piso de la cueva. - ¿Quiénes saben que estás aquí? – le preguntó al Uchiha en un susurro._

_- Kakashi, Shikamaru y Neji. – le respondió._

_La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír levemente de lado. Estaba segura de que Sasuke jamás habría regresado a Konoha tan decidido para cumplir sus objetivos sin asegurarse aliados primero. Más aún si buscaba atacar al Consejo._

_Sin embargo… no había hablado con Naruto, ni con ella._

_- Le pediste a Kakashi que no nos dijera… – habló ella, adivinando las acciones del Uchiha._

_- Hmp. – bufó él. No tenía intenciones de darle explicaciones a la pelirrosa… pues de antemano sabía que lo preguntaría a continuación._

_- … ¿por qué? – preguntó ella._

_El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco tras el comentario. ¿Es que esta chica jamás dejaría de hacer preguntas?_

_- Naruto es demasiado ruidoso como para mantener mi llegada en secreto. – dijo él no sin algo de burla y nostalgia. – Y tú…_

_Sakura mantuvo sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, con la expectación reflejada en ellos._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que le diría esto a la pelirrosa? ¿No podía decírtelo porque te pondría en riesgo? ¿Porque necesitaba protegerte? Suspiró. No le podía decir eso, de ninguna manera._

_La verdad es que parte de él aún sentía la necesidad de protegerla, probablemente un instinto que se le terminó marcando durante sus años de genin. Asombroso, pero cierto. Sin embargo, el Uchiha se convenció mentalmente que eso era una ridiculez, y que su verdadera razón era que no podía arriesgar un elemento importante en la consumación de su venganza, que era el apoyo de los shinobis de Konoha – incluida Sakura – contra Madara._

_…sí. Eso tenía más sentido._

_El Uchiha la miró con indiferencia. - … tú no hubieras entendido mis razones. Eres demasiado débil._

_La Haruno__ frunció el ceño y miró al suelo, decepcionada. ¿Es que siempre la subestimarían de esa forma?_

_Débil. Después de todo este tiempo, él la seguía considerando así._

_Pero ella tendría que ignorar esas opiniones. Debía demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que no se dejaba afectar por comentarios que no eran verdad._

_- ¿Tienes tu chakra oculto? – le preguntó entonces la muchacha al Uchiha._

_Éste asintió, algo extrañado por el cambio de tema repentino de la chica. Honestamente, se esperaba una reacción algo menos… indiferente por parte de ella._

_- Bien. Los anbus vigilan la entrada de la aldea y todos los alrededores del bosque las veinticuatro horas del día. – prosiguió la chica. – Debemos mantenernos aquí mientras nos sigan buscando, salir ahora sería demasiado peligroso._

_Sasuke alzó una ceja, confundido. ¿Es que ella estaba intentando dirigirlos? ¿Y cuando habían acordado que los dos estaban del mismo bando?_

_Vale. Tal vez lo había evidenciado volviendo a la aldea y salvándola dos veces, pero… ahora estaba condenado a pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo en una cueva con su compañera pelirrosa. De ser por él, habría decidido salir y arremeter un chidori a cada uno de los secuaces de la cucaracha de Danzo, pero…_

_Algo en él… no podía dejarla sola._

_No _quería_._

_Se sentó con resignación al lado de la chica y prendió una fogata con su jutsu Katon._

_Sakura se sorprendió ante el gesto del Uchiha. Pareciese como si jamás se hubiera marchado de Konoha, como si ambos ninjas del mismo equipo hubieran sido designados a una misión como compañeros, juntos._

_La Haruno__ suspiró y abrazó sus piernas volviéndose un ovillo, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su ser._

_- Es como si… estuviéramos en una misión de nuevo… ¿recuerdas?_

_Sasuke no cambió su mirada. Tampoco respondió a la chica. Pero sí, recordaba._

___Oh sí, claro que recordaba… y cuánto anhelaba regresar a esos tiempos otra vez._

* * *

**CAPITULO IV  
La Tierra de las Olas.**

* * *

- Cabeza de espantapájaros reportándose. ¿Cuál es la distancia al objetivo?

- Cinco metros.

- Estamos listos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Listos, datte-bayo!

- ¡Naruto, cállate!

- Pero si yo no…

POÓM!

- ¡Se está escapando, BAKA!

- ¡OUCH! Sakura… ¿por qué hiciste eso…?

- ¡ANDA Y ATRAPA AL GATO, IDIOTA!

Naruto saltó para atrapar a su presa, pero el felino se escondió tras unos arbustos. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño. ¿Así que este gatito no quería ir por el lado fácil, eh?

Una sonrisa zorruna se pintó en el rostro del rubio.

- Si no quieres venir… ¡TENDRÉ QUE COGERTE POR LA FUERZA!

El gato intentó huir, pero Naruto lo atrapó primero.

- ¡Te dije que te atraparía datte-b-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

(Sí, el gato era algo agresivo y empezó a arañarlo por todas partes).

- …

- …objetivo cumplido.

- Bien. Misión de buscar a la mascota perdida "Tora"… ¡completa!

.

…

.

De vuelta a la oficina del Hokage, Madame Sjihimi abrazaba (aunque para todo el Equipo 7 parecía más como si lo estuviera ahorcando) a su gato recuperado.

- ¡MI QUERIDO TORA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! – prácticamente lloraba la mujer - ¡Me alegra TAAANTO que hayas vuelto!

A todos se les formó un tic en el ojo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué huyó… - murmuró Sakura a sus compañeros de Equipo.

- Bien. – dijo el Hokage cuando la mujer se fue – Ahora, equipo Siete, les queda como misiones… hmm… cuidar a los nietos de una anciana sordomuda, hacer las compras de la familia Akimichi, y alimentar a los insectos del clan Aburame…

- ¡No, no y NO! – interrumpió Naruto a Sandaime - ¡Yo quiero una mejor misión que ésas! ¡Una digna de un ninja! ¡Encuéntrenos una mejor! – exclamó.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas en señal de aprobación. Definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con Naruto. Para él estas misiones eran realmente una **broma**.

Sakura y Kakashi, por otro lado, miraron a Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto! – lo regañó Iruka-sensei, quien los acompañaba - ¡No seas tonto! ¡Todos los genins empiezan con misiones simples y luego les van asignando más difíciles! ¡No puedes pretender ir tan rápido!

El Tercer Hokage suspiró cansinamente.

- ¡Pero… nos dan las misiones más ridículas de la aldea, datte-bayo!

- ¡Tranquilízate, Naruto! – le dijo el Hatake a su alumno, propinándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Si su alumno no se quedaba callado, quién iba a recibir el sermón era también él.

- Escucha, Naruto… - le dijo Sandaime – déjame explicarte cómo se organizan las misiones en la aldea…

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Ya había oído esa explicación antes… la última vez que les cambiaron de misión había estado completamente de acuerdo con Naruto. Pero ésta vez lo estaba aún más. Tal vez su cuerpo de doce años no tenía su sharingan tan desarrollado, ni tenía el suficiente chakra para hacer el Chidori, ni había conseguido aún su espada Chokuto…

(Ok, no tenía NADA de lo que había conseguido en todos sus años de entrenamiento)

…pero de todas formas, _era mucho más que un simple genin._

- … y por lo tanto las misiones de rango-D son perfectas para ustedes. – finalizó el Hokage, pacientemente.

- … entonces tal vez si hoy logro ir al Ichiraku un rato mi ánimo logre subir un poco… - murmuraba Naruto.

- ¡OYE, ESCÚCHAME! – le gritó el viejo Hokage, ya desprovisto de toda paciencia.

- Ehh, lo lamento por eso… - se disculpó Kakashi, quien ya estaba seguro que lo reprenderían por el comportamiento de sus alumnos. – Pero… si me permite opinar, Hokage-sama…

Tanto Sasuke como los demás integrantes del equipo prestaron atención ante la intervención del ninja copia. La última vez no había dicho nada…

- … éstos alumnos pasaron su examen de genin excelentemente. Tienen mucho talento, y creo que son completamente capaces de cumplir una misión de rango más alto. En serio. – dijo, su único ojo visible sonriendo.

Iruka no pudo evitar sorprenderse tras el comentario del Hatake. ¿Tanto habían mejorado sus estudiantes de academia en poco tiempo? El sólo hecho de haber sido aprobados por Kakashi ya era **bastante**... ¿pero ser RECOMENDADOS por él?

El Hokage entonces sonrió.

- Bien… si tanto lo desean… les daré una misión de rango-C.

Ante esto, Naruto no pudo evitar exclamar un "¡WUUUHU!" y tanto Sasuke como Kakashi sonrieron de lado, mientras Sakura se mantenía totalmente sorprendida.

- Su deber será proteger a _cierta_ persona…

- ¿¡A QUIÉN! – empezó a exclamar Naruto, emocionado - ¿Un señor feudal? ¿¡Una princesa!

- Tranquilo, Naruto, se los voy a presentar… - luego llamó a la puerta - … ¿puedes pasar, por favor?

Tazuna, con una botella de sake en la mano, ingresó a la oficina del Hokage.

El anciano alzó una arrogante ceja al ver al Equipo 7.

- ¿Qué es esto? Este grupo es un trío de mocosos. – dijo, dando luego un trago a su botella – Especialmente… el enano con cara de tonto. ¿Realmente eres un ninja? – le preguntó.

Naruto empezó a reírse. - ¡El enano con cara de tonto, JAJJAJA! ¿Quién es el enano con-

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban a él.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR, DATTE-BAYO! – exclamó tratándose de deshacerse del agarre de su sensei para ir hacia donde estaba el señor.

- ¡Baka! – Kakashi lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¿Cómo piensas matar a la persona que tienes que proteger?

- Soy el constructor de puentes, Tazuna. – se presentó el señor – Espero que me den una buena protección hasta que regrese a mi país para terminar de construir mi puente.

- No se preocupe. – le dijo Kakashi, sonriendo – Eso está asegurado, ¿verdad, NARUTO? – le preguntó a su alumno de forma amenazante.

El rubio frunció el ceño. – Claro…

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura rieron. De hecho, esta misión sería interesante.

.

…

.

Luego de alistarse para salir, el Equipo siete salió en su primera misión como genins fuera de la aldea de Konoha.

- ¡GENIAL, datte-bayo! – exclamaba Naruto tras salir del enorme portón que permitía la entrada y salida a la aldea. - ¡Jamás había salido de Konoha antes!

La pequeña Sakura sonrió a su amigo mientras Sasuke murmuraba algo como "dobe" para iniciar su típica retahíla de insultos diaria, Tazuna tenía una ceja alzada mirando a lo que el consideraba la peor escolta de enanos en toda la Aldea de la Hoja, y Kakashi negaba con la cabeza mientras se disponía a sacar su Icha-Icha para amenizar un poco su camino.

La verdad es que Sasuke estaba de un humor bastante bueno ese día. De por sí, el hecho de molestar a Naruto siempre le animaba bastante, pero no podía negar que tenía bastantes expectativas en re-hacer esa misión con su equipo.

Si todo le ligaba bien, incluso podía intentar salvar a Haku, que nada tenía de culpable de lo que el destino le aguardaba, y convencer a Zabuza que el camino que estaba siguiendo no era para nada el correcto – y eso lo podía asegurar con la propia experiencia – pero, claro… que si no lo escuchaba por las buenas, una buena batalla contra un oponente de ese nivel no le vendría nada mal.

- ¡ESTO VA A ESTAR DE LOCOS, DATTE-BAYO! – exclamó Naruto de repente.

Todos dejaron de caminar y voltearon a ver al rubio con una ceja alzada.

- Naruto, ¿qué va a estar de locos? – le preguntó Sakura sin entender.

El Uzumaki compuso una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro. - ¡Esta misión, Sakura-chan! Porque ya sé que será una escolta a este vie… - se corrigió rápidamente ante la mirada de reproche de Kakashi - …a Tazuna-san, pero me he dado cuenta que si nos atacan otros ninjas, ¡vamos a tener que luchar! ¡SÍ!

- Naruto, nadie va a atacarnos… - replicó Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

Ante esto Sasuke se mantuvo serio y empezó a poner sus sentidos alerta. Sabía que ya se acababa el tiempo, y que en cualquier momento, llegarían a pasar al costado de las charcas en donde se escondían los hermanos demonio.

Sakura pareció notar la seriedad de Sasuke, y entonces se puso nerviosa y entró en dudas. – Nadie va a atacarnos… ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

En ese momento, Sasuke pudo ver cómo un pequeño conejo blanco saltaba por los arbustos. Sonrió de lado.

"Los conejos no son blancos en verano…" casi susurró, pero luego notó cómo un perceptivo Kakashi desviaba la vista de él no sin una leve sorpresa, y se dirigía a tranquilizar a la Haruno.

- No, Sakura. Hay ninjas fuera de la aldea, sí. – afirmó – Pero nadie va a atacarnos. – tranquilizó a la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa tras su máscara.

Sin embargo, ni a Sasuke ni a Kakashi se les escapó cómo el viejo Tazuna tensaba sus músculos y componía una mueca de culpabilidad.

- ¡Y aún así si nos atacaran! – exclamó Naruto - ¡Les patearíamos el trasero a todos, datte-bayo!

- Yo creo que en lugar de patearles el trasero, dobe… - intervino Sasuke - …deberías estar más _alerta._

Inmediatamente enfocó unos metros más adelante un par de charcos de agua que se encontraban en medio del camino. Ya había llegado la hora.

- ¡Jhá! ¡Pero por supuesto que estoy alerta, datte-bayo! ¡Ya verás que cuando vea un enemigo seré tan ágil y fuerte y rápido que demostraré ser el mejor ninja de todos! – siguió alardeando el rubio.

En ese momento, cruzaron los charcos.

- No es época de lluvias. – únicamente dijo Sasuke, a lo que su sensei lo miró con asombro. Sabía que para su edad, Sasuke era un ninja talentoso y con mucho potencial, no por nada era el último descendiente Uchiha, pero jamás imaginó que uno de sus alumnos pudiera haber notado tan rápido aquel detalle… no era normal dicho conocimiento para un genin sin experiencia.

Casi en ese mismo momento, un par de enormes ninjas armados hasta los dientes se materializaron detrás del grupo de shinobis, de los cuales sólo dos estaban conscientes del peligro que corrían.

Instantáneamente, Sasuke sacó un kunai.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿para qué sacas eso? – le preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

- Ve y protege a Tazuna. – fue lo único que llegó a decir el chico, pues de un momento a otro un tremendo estruendo se oyó detrás de ellos y los dos hermanos demonio habían lanzado sus fuertes cadenas contra Kakashi, logrando retenerlo con éstas.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un grito, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke se colocaron en posición de ataque. La pelirrosa recordó lo que le había indicado Sasuke y fue al lado de Tazuna inmediatamente, para luego sacar un kunai como defensa.

Una peligrosa mirada de amenaza se formó en los ojos de Sasuke. Esta vez protegería a sus amigos por su propia voluntad, y no por su arrogancia ni orgullo.

En el momento en que el clon de Kakashi se deshizo, aprovechó la distracción de los enemigos para atacarlos directamente.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu! – exclamó, lanzando unas potentes llamas de fuego contra ellos.

Uno de los dos hermanos demonios cayó, pero el otro se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño y asustado Naruto.

El rubio por su parte, se encontraba paralizado.

- ¡Dobe! – le gritó Sasuke - ¡Detenlo!

No quería encargarse de todo él sólo esta vez. Sabía que su amigo era muy capaz de defenderse, y quería obligarlo a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo entero de Naruto temblaba. Sasuke frunció el ceño al verlo así: el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más valiente que jamás había conocido. Ya había olvidado cómo era cuando ambos eran sólo unos niños.

Inner de Sasuke: **Un completo miedosito ¬¬**

Sin embargo, Sasuke no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreír de lado por el comentario de su inner, pues el atacante se encontraba a menos de un metro de su amigo, listo para arremeterle con sus potentes cadenas.

- ¿QUÉ ESPERAS, NARUTO? ¡REACCIONA! – le gritó Sasuke.

El Uzumaki entonces pareció salir de su trance y esquivó el potente golpe del shinobi, para luego realizar una serie de sellos y atacarlo.

- ¡Kage Bunshin No Justu! – exclamó.

Cinco clones perfectos de Naruto se lanzaron sobre el ninja hasta dejarlo paralizado en el suelo.

- Hasta que al fin actúas, dobe. – le dijo Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se sonrojó. – ¡Fue algo muy inesperado, datte-bayo! ¡No me digas que no te sorprendió!

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no le había sorprendido, porque ya lo había vivido antes… pero teniendo en cuenta que era la primera emboscada que sufría su amigo, el suyo era un error perdonable.

- ¡Ahhh! – el agudo grito de Sakura hizo volver a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

El primer hermano demonio, al que había derrotado al inicio, se había levantado y se dirigía con su fuerte puño metálico hacia donde la pelirrosa protegía al viejo Tazuna.

- ¡Manténgase detrás de mí! – le ordenó ella al anciano, claramente reuniendo todo el valor que poseía.

Pero antes de que el shinobi pudiera si quiera acercarse un centímetro más a sus víctimas, una poderosa patada de Sasuke lo sacó volando unos metros más atrás.

- **Aléjate de ellos**. – le ordenó con contundencia – ¿O acaso quieres más? – lo amenazó.

Los dos hermanos demonio se disponían a contraatacar, cuando se escuchó un _poof_ seguido de un _BANG,_ y en seguida ambos enemigos quedaron inconscientes.

- ¡Yo! – exclamó Kakashi - ¡Pelearon bastante bien, chicos! – les dijo animadamente.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Sakura, asustada - ¿Qué eran esos?

El jounin frunció el ceño. – Ayúdenme a atarlos. – les ordenó – Se los explicaré ahora.

Sus alumnos le obedecieron y en unos minutos los enemigos se encontraban incapaces de moverse, aunque era seguro que con los golpes que habían recibido, no despertarían hasta dentro de un _buen_ rato.

- Estos ninjas eran extranjeros, pertenecientes a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. – les explicó – Trabajan con un sueldo. Al parecer su trabajo era atrapar a _cierta persona…_ - dijo lanzándole una mirada severa a Tazuna.

El anciano jugueteaba con sus manos con nerviosismo, hasta que no lo aguantó más.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó – Debí decírselo. El puente que construyo conecta la Tierra de las Olas con el continente. Gato, un poderoso comerciante, odiaría la idea de que nuestra Tierra deje de depender de su poder… ha contratado ninjas para deshacerse de mí.

- ¿O sea que… lo buscan asesinos para matarlo? – le preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

- La única forma de lograr que nuestra Tierra prospere es terminar de construir mi puente. Pero si me matan… - y ante eso no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva – entonces, yo… no podría terminarlo… – el anciano se limitó a bajar la cabeza, pero Kakashi continuó hablando.

- Chicos, esta misión es mucho más complicada de lo que creí. Gato es un hombre poderoso, probablemente enviará a alguien más para intentar completar lo que estos ninjas no pudieron realizar. Y es casi seguro de que será mucho más apto y sobre todo peligroso. – suspiró – Esta misión… podría ser considerada una de tipo rango-A.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura tragaron saliva.

- Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer, sensei? – preguntó la pelirrosa con miedo. – No… no podemos dejar a Tazuna-san.

El viejo constructor miró con sorpresa a la pelirrosa, pues no se esperaba tal gesto de preocupación, pero a la vez con admiración, por su valentía.

- Sakura-chan tiene razón, datte-bayo… - la apoyó Naruto – por más viejo y antipático que sea, Tazuna-san necesita nuestra ayuda. ¡No podemos abandonarlo, sigamos la misión, datte-bayo!

Sasuke sonrió de lado y miró con orgullo a sus compañeros. Definitivamente su equipo era el mejor.

- No lo sé, chicos. – dijo de repente Kakashi, arqueando sus cejas hacia abajo con preocupación.

Sus tres alumnos lo miraron con interrogación.

- Confío plenamente en sus capacidades. – habló – Pero hay algo que no me gusta de esta misión… se arriesgarían demasiado, más aún conociendo a cada uno y su carácter… - agregó con acidez. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y miró muy fijamente a cada uno de sus alumnos. – …acompañaré a Tazuna hasta su hogar. – les anunció. En ese momento Sasuke arqueó una ceja de escepticismo. ¿_Acaso eso quería decir que…_? – Pero **ustedes** regresarán a Konoha.

Los tres compañeros del equipo Kakashi esbozaron muecas de incredulidad.

- ¿**Qué**? – dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, incapaces de creer lo que su sensei les había dicho. Naruto por su parte, mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, por furia.

- Ya me oyeron, chicos. – les dijo Kakashi con autoridad – Quiero que regresen a Konoha ahora mismo. – les ordenó – Infórmenle al Sandaime sobre la situación de la misión y díganle que yo me encargaré de ella.

En ese momento, un furioso rubio se plantó en frente de su maestro, con sus intensos ojos azules ardiendo con desafío. - ¿Está loco, verdad sensei? – le gritó totalmente furioso - ¡Quién fue el que nos enseñó que los ninjas que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria! ¡Quién!

El Hatake lo miró con seriedad, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué clase de sensei es usted cuando rechaza lo que usted mismo nos enseñó? ¡No puede ordenarnos hacer eso! ¡No pienso abandonar a alguien que me necesita, no pienso retroceder ahora sólo porque hay un poco más de peligro, datte-bayo!

Sasuke se acercó a su amigo con una mirada de enojo en su rostro, dirigida única y directamente a su sensei. – No eres el único, dobe.

Sakura, un poco más dubitativa, se colocó junto a sus compañeros también. – No _son_ los únicos.

Tazuna esbozó una mueca de conmoción al oír la determinación de los tres niños con el único fin de protegerlo. Kakashi entonces suspiró cansinamente mirando con impaciencia, pero a la vez un gran orgullo, a sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz invadió su mente y sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo con enojo.

- **No**. – les dijo con severidad - Van a volver a la aldea inmediatamente, exactamente por donde vinimos, y no se van a desviar por ninguna parte del camino, ¿HA QUEDADO CLARO? – prácticamente les gritó.

- ¡PERO KAKASHI-SENSEI! – reclamó Naruto.

- Ya me oyeron… ahora, ¡váyanse! – les ordenó con autoridad.

Los tres genins miraron con furia e incomprensión a su sensei. No tenía ningún sentido lo que éste les estaba diciendo.

- Tsk. - _"Tiene que estar bromeando…"_ pensaba Sasuke, totalmente incrédulo.

- Eh… chicos… - los llamó entonces Tazuna.

Los tres voltearon a verlo, con interrogación. El viejo se encontraba con una mano detrás de la nuca y sonreía levemente, aunque con algo de melancolía.

- Gracias. – les dijo, por primera vez sin ningún tipo de tonito burlón ni despectivo hacia ellos – No voy a olvidar nunca lo que hicieron… bueno, lo que quisieron hacer por mí.

Los tres genins le sonrieron con sinceridad.

Entonces Kakashi activó su jutsu de transporte y él y Tazuna desaparecieron en el bosque.

.

…

.

- ¡AAAAHRG, VOY A MATAR A KAKASHI-SENSEI! – gritaba un iracundo Naruto mientras tiraba su mochila al suelo con cólera.

- Naruto… tranquilízate, por favor. – le pidió Sakura, increíblemente de buenas maneras. La verdad es que ella estaba tan afectada como Naruto por lo que su sensei les había ordenado.

Sasuke en cambio se mantenía sentado en su pose de siempre, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrecruzadas, su mirada fija en el suelo del bosque.

- ¡Teme! – lo llamó entonces Naruto - ¿Qué rayos haces sentado ahí? ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! – le gritó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Naruto era muy ruidoso.

- Dobe. – le dijo – No vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Tienes un plan, Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó.

Él le sonrió de lado. – Hmp, por supuesto.

La pelirrosa y el rubio sonrieron con sorpresa.

- Entonces… ¿seguimos a Kakashi-sensei? Porque no va a ser fácil encontrarlos, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa, datte-bayo! – les pidió el Uzumaki.

- No, no podemos hacer eso. – suspiró Sasuke – Kakashi es un jounin. Él puede percibir nuestros chakras. Y a menos que sepan como ocultar los suyos, no creo que sea una buena idea acercarnos ahora. – les dijo.

- ¿Tú sabes ocultar tu chakra? – le preguntó Sakura, media sorprendida, media desconfiada.

Sasuke entonces reparó en su error. Era imposible que un simple genin supiera hacer eso.

Inner de Sasuke: **Aún sigues siendo un genin. SUPÉRALO.**

El moreno carraspeó. – No, por supuesto que no… - dijo. – Sólo hablaba en general.

Aún si Sasuke era capaz de ocultar su chakra, el hecho de que Kakashi pudiera percibir sólo el de Naruto y Sakura sería muy sospechoso, así que de todos modos esa táctica estaba descartada.

- Escuchen. – les dijo el Uchiha a sus compañeros de equipo – Vamos a tener que descansar aquí. Tenemos que esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que Kakashi se aleje lo suficiente para que deje de rastrearnos. Ahí es cuando volveremos. – les indicó. – Además, tengo el presentimiento de que va a necesitar de nuestra ayuda… - casi susurró, pensando en Zabuza y Haku.

- Bueno… ¡está bien! ¡Descansemos! – dijo Naruto, echándose sobre el césped que cubría parte del claro en donde se encontraban. – Cuando volvamos a ayudarlo, ¡Kakashi-sensei nos lo agradecerá!

Sakura rió sentándose junto a su compañero, pero entonces soltó un quejido de dolor.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó – Duele…

Su amigo rubio se incorporó con preocupación. - ¿Qué te pasó, Sakura-chan? – le preguntó, afligido.

– Creo que me lastimé el brazo… - dijo, adolorida, llevando su mano cerca a su codo.

Sasuke se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

- Déjame ver. – le dijo.

Ella le tendió el brazo, componiendo una cara de miedo.

- Hmp, no voy a lastimarte, Sakura. – le aseguró él. Luego procedió a examinar su herida. Se trataba de un corte limpio que iba desde el codo hasta parte del antebrazo. La herida estaba irritada y la sangre que brotaba del fino corte estaba fresca y roja.

Sasuke sacó una botella de agua limpia de su mochila y limpió con mucho cuidado la herida de Sakura, quien reprimió un leve quejido cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su piel irritada.

Cuando el moreno acabó su tarea, desenrolló una de las vendas blancas que llevaba siempre en la pierna y vendó con ella el brazo lastimado de la pelirrosa.

- Listo. – le dijo cuando terminó - ¿Puedes usar tu brazo normalmente? No creo que demore mucho en sanar.

Ella lo miró aún sorprendida por su gesto de curarla. – Eh… sí, eso creo. – le respondió, levemente sonrojada.

Él sonrió de lado por su reacción tan dulce e inocente, muy diferente a la de la ocasión en que se encontraron en la cueva. Sin embargo…

_"Te lo debía…"_ pensó interiormente el Uchiha, recordando como ella lo había sanado aquella vez.

- Yo creo que el teme quiere ser un ninja médico, ¿nee, teme? – le entonces preguntó Naruto sonriendo pícaramente. – ¡Yo que te veía como mi rival eterno!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. – Yo jamás sería ninja médico. – le dijo con seguridad. – Pero uno de ustedes debería serlo. Necesitamos uno así en el equipo. – suspiró fingidamente, pero mirando a la pelirrosa de reojo.

- Oh, por cierto, gracias Sasuke-kun. – le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le respondió con tranquilidad. – No te preocupes…

Inner de Sasuke: **De todos modos los hermanos demonio estarán muertos la próxima vez que los veamos…**

- …sólo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez. – le dijo él, aunque interiormente estaba _totalmente_ de acuerdo con la genial idea de su inner.

Entonces los tres compañeros de equipo se acostaron sobre el césped verde mirando el cielo.

- ¿Creen que todo salga bien? – preguntó Sakura a sus amigos.

- ¡Pero claro que sí, datte-bayo! ¡Será la mejor misión de todas! – exclamó Naruto. - ¡La Tierra de las Olas se enterará de la llegada del genial EQUIPO SIETE!

- Hmp. – soltó Sasuke.

Definitivamente, como dijo el dobe, la Tierra de las Olas se enteraría de eso. **Definitivamente.**

.

**Tiempo Fuera V – Fin  
Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** Ya, he tenido JUSTO el tiempo suficiente para colgar el nuevo capi hoy… comienzo mis exámenes finales en TRES días u.u Pero para mis fics siempre tendré tiempo :D ¿Qué opinan de este capi? Personalmente me gustó mucho escribir la escena de la cueva, pero también la parte de la misión de rescatar al gato xD pobre Naruto, y pobre Tora-chan. Como ven, en cada capítulo el trío irá uniéndose cada vez más, y si alguno se quedó confundido por lo que les ordenó Kakashi, todo se aclarará muy pronto. Ya conocemos al misterioso e intrigante, Kakashi Hatake, ¿nee? ;D está lleno de secretos…

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews:**

**Pau-chan22, vero, xXx Cotch Night xXx, Ana di Angelo, Dom, Ann Rosemary Malfoy, Valee 404, -Sakuritah-, laurayuli, asukasoad, ViryFuusara, jazmin-0512, Eliza-UchihaLi, fan de tobi, blackstones3, Elade-chan, -jocyta-, Love and Dead, haruno-fan, ScarlettVelvet, YuukiHinamoriChan, Piffle Priincess, Katty-chan, MariaCullenUchiha09, Seiiko Uchiha-Haruno, xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx, Seiko, Antotas, Ofelitha moshithitha, Kiroko-chan, Hey Lenna, mar 90, garu, By Nessy, KaiJusSanguinis, vampireknight-prix, aiko uchiha, AlexiitaHxCoree', luxie-chan, kirstty, Jeziik, WendyPotterDeCullen, EdiitH, Sora.**

¡Recuerden que _u__na autora con reviews es una autora feliz! :)_


End file.
